Lie
by Yoari Dank
Summary: No me aferro a las mentiras… y no me importa quien fue antes… las cosas que hizo, todo eso es irrelevante para mi ahora, sé que eso no es más que una simple ilusión que mi desesperada mente se empeña en crear… y aunque me duela aceptarlo, sé que el tiempo se acabó… en menos de 30 minutos todo habrá acabado para siempre
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo, esta historia surgió como una retorcida idea que rondaba por mi cabeza... originalmente iba a ser un one-shot... pero debido a que la historia es algo larga, tendrá uno o dos capítulos mas... espero les agrade...**

 **capitulo 1. Remembranza.**

" _ **La verdad es a menudo una terrible arma de agresión. Es posible mentir e incluso asesinar con la verdad."**_

 _ **Alfred Adler.**_

" _ **Asesino o detective. No hay otra opción para un hombre."**_

 _ **Roberto Bolaño.**_

 _ **-Presente.-**_

Aun mantenía la mirada fija detrás del enorme vidrio, aprovecharía todo el tiempo que le restara para contemplar ese rostro, dadas las circunstancias era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, pero ver esa expresión llena de angustia, de pena y más que nada… de dolor, le hacía querer correr hacia ese lugar.

" _ **Perdóname"**_ , era la única palabra que le venía a la mente… sabia que _"el hubiera"_ no existía, creer que si le hubiese conocido mucho tiempo antes cambiaría en algo la situación actual seria una vil mentira, otra más.

-Espero te pudras en el infierno maldito- esa voz contenía odio y rabia, lo sabia mejor que nadie pues en varias ocasiones había usado ese mismo tono de voz.

Un hombre con una bata blanca se acercó hacia donde él se encontraba, lo observó pero parecía que su expresión se mantenía estática, tal vez por fin había aceptado su destino ó aquellas sustancias por fin empezaban a surtir efecto sobre su organismo, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

El hombre de la bata buscó entre sus bolsillos, de uno de ellos sacó tres frascos y del otro, una jeringa… los colocó sobre una mesita que se encontraba junto a la incómoda camilla. Miró una vez más su reloj y sin esperar más, mezcló las tres sustancias, tomó la jeringa y con ella sorbió el contenido de la pequeña botella en la que reposaba la cristalina mezcla.

Se acercó aun más a la camilla, en ella un sujeto, para ser más exactos, un hombre que no pasaba de los 27 años, se encontraba recostado con las manos y pies fijados a dicha camilla, aunque claro que no era necesario pues hacia bastante rato que no podía mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo, aun así, su mirada no hacía más que aferrarse al frente, en esa enorme ventana en la que se observaban a varias personas de pie, contemplando la situación… unas con unas sonrisas de satisfacción, otras con la más fría mirada que se pudiesen imaginar.

De entre todos aquellos testigos, se encontraba una mujer, mantenía la mirada fija en aquel hombre postrado en esa camilla. Sus manos estaban hechas un puño a la altura de su pecho, su respiración era bastante agitada… sentía como su corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido y más fuerte, si todos guardaran absoluto silencio se podría percibir aquel estridente sonido en el pequeño pasillo.

-No tienes por qué ver esto…- un hombre mucho más alto que ella le hablo desde atrás, sabía cuán duro le debía de resultar aquella situación- vayamos al auto y esperemos a los demás afuera… cuando todo esto termine te llevaré a casa…-

-Tú no entiendes… claro que tengo qué…- la mujer aun seguía dándole la espalda, no se inmutó ni se volteó cuando él le habló, se acercó más al enorme y frío cristal que separaba ese oscuro pasillo de la pequeña sala- no puedo simplemente irme ahora… si lo hago… jamás me lo perdonaré, huir de la manera más cobarde, simplemente no puedo.-

-Entiéndelo… nada te ata a él, no es más que un engaño, desde el momento en el que lo conociste- ya no podía mas… tenía que decirle eso a su amiga, abrirle los ojos… eso no era normal… aferrarse a semejante aberración, eso no lo permitiría- todo lo que te dijo fueron eso… mentiras, que tu inútilmente te has creído, y tú aun sabiendo la verdad te aferras de esa manera a él…-

-No me aferro a las mentiras… es algo que jamás nadie llegara a comprender, el entendimiento que tenemos va mas allá de las simples palabras- sus manos estaban hechos puños y se recargaban con demasiada fuerza sobre el vidrio-y no me importa quien fue antes… las cosas que hizo, todo eso es irrelevante para mi ahora, justo en este momento quisiera despertar y encontrarlo junto a mi… como otras veces, mirándome a los ojos y jurándome que todo estará bien… pero sé que eso no es más que una simple ilusión que mi desesperada mente se empeña en crear… y aunque me duela aceptarlo, sé que el tiempo se acabó… en menos de 30 minutos todo habrá acabado para siempre-

Esas palabras cargadas de dolor le llegaron muy profundo a aquel hombre, ¿Qué no le importaba lo que había hecho?... quien en su sano juicio diría semejantes palabras, no lo comprendía del todo, o al menos no quería comprender el significado de las mismas.

-Sabes- el hombre fue quien le dio ahora la espalda dispuesto a salir de aquel lugar, no soportaba ver a su amiga de esa manera y si ella no quería retirarse del lugar entonces seria él el que se retirara- comprendo la furia en tus palabras pero no comprendo las palabras que me dices… pero solo te digo que si necesitas a alguien con quien desahogarte… después de…-se quedó un momento callado, sopesando el término adecuado para la situación- bueno… solo búscame, siempre tendrás a un amigo en mí, no lo olvides-

La mujer no dijo nada, solo le dedicó una rápida mirada a la espalda del aquel hombre mientras este se marchaba por el oscuro y frio pasillo.

Dentro del pequeño cuarto el hombre con bata y oscuro semblante se disponía a administrarle la dosis de letal sustancia al hombre amarrado a la camilla. Éste se encontraba en un estado de semiinconsciencia, sus penetrantes ojos se encontraban semiabiertos, la visión ya se tornaba borrosa y la voz de su "verdugo" como lo había nombrado era casi un susurro lejano e irreconocible. Estaba demás decir que ya todo su cuerpo se sentía pesado y sin ningún tipo de sensación, el corazón latía de una manera frenética, más de lo que humanamente era considerado normal, pero su respiración era cada vez más lenta, le costaba llenar sus pulmones con aire. Lo sabia… ya estaba cerca el fin, arrepentirse de sus pecados no cambiaría nada.

Y fue entonces cuando ocurrió… su respiración se detuvo y los latidos cesaron, poco a poco sus ojos perdían ese brillo, su cuerpo perdía calidez en cada una de sus extremidades, era todo… aquella llama en su interior se había extinguido para siempre y de la peor manera que hubiese imaginado… él había muerto.

…

 _ **-Un año atrás.-**_

Sus pasos resonaban en aquel lugar, uno tras otro… estaba cerca, ya casi… solo unos cuantos más. _**"La primera impresión es lo que cuenta"**_ pensaba, era su primer día en aquel trabajo y por obvias razones quería demostrar que era digna para ese trabajo. Sus hermosos y enigmáticos ojos se posaron en la enorme puerta que se encontraba frente a ella; _"Director"_ eran las palabras que se podían leer en el difuminado cristal de la misma.

Con nerviosismo acercó su pequeño puño y dio unos leves golpes. Del otro lado se escuchó un "adelante", no esperó más y abrió la puerta… en una enorme silla de cuero se encontraba un hombre dándole la espalda, pero en cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse se volvió hacia la persona que estaba de pie en el marco de la misma.

-Al fin llegas…- no era un reclamo, sino más bien una afirmación, aquel hombre dejó unos cuantos papeles sobre el enorme escritorio que se encontraba de igual manera repleto de los mismos, esparcidos por todas partes- señorita la hemos estado esperando… por favor tome asiento…-

La mujer, sin poner objeción hizo lo que el hombre le pidió, pues aquel hombre le daba una sensación de seguridad y hasta cierta confianza, lo observó detenidamente; cabello blanco y algo largo, claro que lo mantenía amarrado en una coleta, su piel era blanca pero parecía estar algo pálida… se imaginó que sería debido a la presión del trabajo; no parecía tener más de unos 40... su semblante se veía tan relajado, y al parecer también aparentaba ser muy amable.

-Señor… Ukitake, le agradezco la oportunidad que me ha brindado… es una muy buena oferta y la aprovecharé, se lo garantizo- la mujer le entregó la carpeta que llevaba en las manos.

-No hace falta que me lo garantices… la persona que te recomendó es alguien que sin duda tenía toda nuestra confianza y siendo tú la persona que él recomendó, no tenemos duda de que sabrás responder a esa gran responsabilidad y confianza que depositó en ti- abrió el folder amarillo y de ella sacó varios papeles importantes, como la solicitud de empleo, el acta de nacimiento de la mujer, la carta de recomendación y otros papeles más.

Un silencio algo incómodo se instaló en la pequeña sala… parecía que todo en esa pequeña oficina estaba en orden, salvo el escritorio claro estaba, en las paredes habían varias fotografías en donde aquel hombre aparecía con otros más jóvenes que él, _**"deben ser los demás empleados que trabajan aquí"**_ pensó, se veían igual de agradables que él.

-Bien, todos sus papeles están en orden señorita Kuchiki, las enviare con la señorita Rangiku para que las archive con el resto- se levantó de su enorme silla y le tendió la mano- bienvenida al periódico Soul Society… a partir de hoy es nuestra nueva editora en jefe… felicidades-

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron por la sorpresa "¿editora en jefe?"… al ir a aquel lugar nunca creyó que ocuparía un puesto tan alto-lo siento, creo que debe haber un error… vine solicitando el puesto de redactor, ¿por qué me da este puesto?-

-Vera señorita Kuchiki, nuestro antiguo editor en jefe, Kaien Shiba la recomendó en este puesto específicamente, alegando que tenia gran potencial y que no aceptaría a nadie más para el puesto como reemplazo-

-De acuerdo Ukitake-san, muchas gracias- no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar el puesto que su mentor le había conseguido, esta oportunidad no la dejaría pasar.

Sin más, la mujer se retiró del lugar, encaminándose a su nuevo puesto de trabajo para conocer al equipo del que estaría a cargo, el periódico Soul Society era uno muy prestigioso en todo Tokio debido a su veracidad y objetividad.

...

Y así habían pasado ya dos meses desde que la pequeña Kuchiki comenzó con su labor en ese prestigioso periódico. Cada día era más pesado pues debido a todos los sucesos acontecidos durante los últimos meses se daban a la tarea de recopilar la información lo más rápido y veraz posible que en ocasiones terminaban a altas horas de la noche.

Justamente una de esas noches, la mujer de negra cabellera y enigmáticos ojos, había salido demasiado tarde de su trabajo, aquel día en especial no se daban el suficiente abasto con los que ahí trabajaban por lo que tuvo que cubrir horas extra realizando parte del trabajo que no le correspondía, además de que su jefe directo se encontraba enfermo, al parecer se le había detectado principios de tuberculosis y su salud se debilitaba un poco mas con el paso de los días.

Las calles se encontraban oscuras, iluminadas apenas por las farolas que titilaban cada cierto tiempo, señal de que se encontraban en mal estado… no había ningún alma transitando por ellas, comenzaba a hacer algo de frío, y se maldijo por no tomar algún suéter esa mañana. El sonido de sus tacones hacían eco en el suelo duro y frío por lo que algunos perros comenzaron a ladrar; no era ninguna miedosa ni mucho menos, si se encontraba con algún degenerado se las tendría que ver con ella, de eso estaba segura.

Un pequeño escalofrió subió por su columna al sentirse observada, volteó hacia ambos lados… nada… entonces miró hacia atrás… aun nada. Tal vez sería su imaginación que le hacia una mala jugada en esos momentos. Podía percibir su propio aliento, agitado… caliente… pesado; de repente el sonido de una piedra romperse en el suelo le llamó la atención, definitivamente había alguien más en la que creía era una desolada calle.

Pasos… cada vez más cerca de ella, ¿se estaba acercando? ¿Correr… gritar… esconderse o enfrentarlo? ¿Qué haría en ese momento?, no estaba del todo segura pero pronto lo averiguaría. Una mano fría se posó en su diminuto hombro, la adrenalina era demasiada… su corazón palpitaba desenfrenadamente, el sudor comenzó a formarse en su frente y manos, las pupilas dilatadas le dieron una mejor visión del lugar… la mano la giró lentamente hacia su dueño y entonces lo vio, frente a ella se encontraba un hombre mucho más alto que ella, inclinado hasta su altura… mirándola con esos ojos penetrantes que juró que por un momento pudo observar como éstos brillaban con un hermoso tono dorado, pero fue solo un instante pues rápidamente se enfriaron en un tono marrón.

-Disculpe… creo que la he confundido con alguien más…- el misterioso hombre habló con una voz ronca que hizo que a la pelinegra se le erizara la piel, de inmediato él apartó su mano del cuerpo de la misma y miró hacia los lados…

Ella aun seguía sin poder articular palabra alguna, estática… al momento en el que él la giró, casi suelta un chillido, pero debido a que su garganta estaba casi seca le fue imposible realizar semejante acto.

-¿Se encuentra bien?... hey…- el hombre le pasaba la enorme mano delante de ella tratando de llamar su atención, y ciertamente tenía una pequeña sonrisa bien disimulada en el rostro que gracias a la oscuridad le fue imposible captar a la mujer.

Algo en la mente de la pelinegra hizo click, pareció despertar y algo confundida observo a su alrededor y luego lo observó a él, parpadeó varias veces antes de hablar.

-Imbécil… casi me da un infarto- llevó su mano a su pecho haciendo énfasis en lo antes dicho-¿Cómo se le ocurre andar a estas horas de la noche por la calle asustando a mujeres?…- estaba a punto de darle una cachetada cuando éste la detuvo en el acto.

-Ya le dije que me he equivocado, estaba oscuro y mis razones para estar a estas horas por la calle no son de su incumbencia- pero todo lo contrario a sus palabras, jaló a la pequeña mujer hacia una farola que estaba encendida.

Entonces la vio… estatura pequeña, cabello corto y negro, casi azulado… nariz pequeña y finos labios, piel blanca y al parecer suave al tacto, pues aun mantenía su mano en la muñeca de ella, algo se removió en su interior, era todo lo opuesto a lo que él esperaba. Aun así no le desagradaba.

-Como sea… no seguiré perdiendo el tiempo con usted…- y sin más se volteó y se marchó de ahí, dejando al hombre parado con la mirada en ella, viendo como se perdía a la distancia entre la espesa niebla.

…

Dos días después aquel sujeto apareció de nuevo frente a ella, esta vez la esperó afuera del lugar donde trabajaba… al salir lo vio recargado sobre la pared con las manos en los bolsillos mirando hacia el cielo nocturno.

-¡¿Qué demonios hace aquí?!...-demandó ella en un tono algo furioso.

-Pues es demasiado obvio que he venido a verte- enarcó una ceja mientras observaba como su cara se transformaba debido al enojo.

-¿Cómo sabias donde encontrarme?... ¿acaso estas observándome?- una sensación al que no supo darle nombre se instaló en ella…- responde…-

-No- una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, pues era lo que había hecho, el día anterior regresó al lugar donde la conoció y camino un poco, casi a la misma hora, la vio salir de ese mismo edificio, y ahora estaba ahí de nuevo…-digamos que fue simple casualidad… como la otra noche…-

-No me salgas con esas estupideces… estabas siguiéndome esa noche y es claro que lo has vuelto a hacer… así que dime, que rayos quieres o llamaré a la policía en este instante-no había ninguna duda en esas palabras y él lo sabia… no era conveniente que eso pasara.

-Escucha… solo quiero disculparme por lo de la otra noche, y… quería invitarte a cenar… eso es todo… así que dame el si de una buena vez maldita enana- eso alteró todavía más a la mujer, como se atrevía ese imbécil a llamarle de esa manera.

Tras unos minutos de discusión e insultos, la mujer aceptó ir con él a cenar… sin pensarlo la noche transcurrió aparentemente tranquila… cenaron, conversaron y él la acompañó a su casa… el segundo grave error en esa noche.

Así los días transcurrieron y con ello las salidas nocturnas, cada día la esperaba a las afueras del gran edificio, siempre tratando de pasar desapercibido pues debido a su extravagante cabellera eso resultaba casi imposible. Las conversaciones se hicieron más frecuentes, pero era más que evidente que había cierta atracción entre ambos… aun así durante todo ese tiempo habían permanecido como "amigos" según palabras de ella, pues debido a su trabajo no podía darse el lujo de tener algo mas, con nadie.

Un mes más había transcurrido, los sucesos en la ciudad se volvieron a repetir, justo como el mes pasado, en el que su equipo estuvo demasiado ocupado debido a un caso que la policía trataba de resolver y que ellos debían sacar a la luz, en ese momento había ocurrido lo mismo. Habían encontrado a una mujer muerta dentro de un contenedor de basura cercano a un puente, la causa de muerte… apuñalada en varias áreas importantes del cuerpo con un arma blanca…

Las fotografías del cadáver eran algo brutales, pues incluso el rostro de la víctima había sido desfigurado, al parecer el arma había sido incrustada a un costado del abdomen de la joven… otras más se apreciaban en su pecho a la altura del esternón y por si fuera poco los brazos y las piernas también habían sido marcados.

La policía llevaba tras la pista del sujeto en cuestión desde hacía algunos años, pues sospechaban que se trataba de un asesino en serie, debido a la evidencia encontrada y al tiempo en el que éste cometía sus delitos, los patrones de las víctimas eran similares, cabello largo y castaño, jóvenes… no más de treinta años y de buena complexión.

La pelinegra leía todo aquello con un pequeño nudo en la garganta, debido a que su hermano era jefe de la policía, éste le contaba un poco más de lo que su equipo recolectaba, ésta vez había cedido a mostrarle esos documentos y como un colaborador para el periódico en que trabajaba había dado la autorización para que la información se difundiera advirtiendo así a la ciudadanía.

-Es algo demasiado horrible como para publicarlo… ¿no crees?...- Hisagi, un pelinegro alto y fornido con un pequeño tatuaje con el numero 69 era el fotógrafo que trabajaba para el periódico, pero en esa ocasión había sido requerido por la policía en el caso- ¿lo harás?-

-Por supuesto… es demasiado bizarro debo decir, pero es nuestro deber Hisagi-

-Rukia… ¿la policía ya tiene pistas de él?-tomó las fotos y las metió en un folder amarillo.

-Nii-sama lleva en el caso por mucho tiempo y aun así… aun no saben la identidad del maldito bastardo…-

-Solo espero que lo atrapen pronto…- Hisagi salió del cubículo y se encamino con las fotos al departamento de la sección de sucesos en donde entregaría las fotos para su posterior publicación junto con el articulo.

-Yo también…- y sin más se levantó de su asiento, por ese día había terminado su labor.

Como siempre él se encontraba esperándola en la oscuridad de la fría y negra noche, ambos se dirigieron al departamento de ella. Al llegar al mismo, Rukia se dejó caer en uno de sus sofás… cerró los ojos y acomodó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla.

-¿Estas cansada?- se acercó a ella y comenzó a darle unos pequeños masajes en el hombro.

-Ichigo… las cosas en el trabajo se están poniendo bastante pesadas… debido a todo lo acontecido el día anterior el trabajo se ha duplicado- le palmeó el lugar junto al suyo y éste de inmediato acudió a su llamado-el asesinato de este mes ha sido toda una noticia… el maldito bastardo aun no da la cara y mi hermano piensa que esta vez sí podrá atraparlo, y ojala así sea…- sintió como el cuerpo del muchacho se tensó y la mano que tenía en una de sus piernas realizó una pequeña opresión.

-Mejor no hablemos de trabajo… - dio un largo suspiro y la miró.

-De qué quieres que hablemos entonces… fuiste tú el que preguntó…-

-Pues… no sé, hablemos del clima… de la noche… de tu… y yo…-su voz sonaba mas ronca de lo normal, lentamente fue acercándose a ella acunando su cabeza en el cuello de la joven.

-Pe…pero que haces… Ichigo…- el hombre comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello pegando mas su cuerpo al de él- ichi… ¿Qué…?... –un rubor subió hasta su cara, sentía la cara arder ante aquellas caricias que su cuello recibía.

-He esperado mucho tiempo por esto Rukia, y ya no puedo más… te deseo, te deseo tanto- y tras terminar de decir aquello tomó entre sus manos la cara de Rukia y la besó, no fue para nada un beso tierno como ella esperaba, más bien era uno demandante y apasionado… mordiendo uno de sus labios obligó a la pelinegra a darle acceso a su boca e introducir su lengua saboreando cada parte de la misma.

El agarre en la pequeña cintura de la pelinegra se hizo más fuerte, sin pensarlo dos veces la sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, estaba tan excitado que no se percató de los intentos de la pelinegra por zafarse del mismo pues el aire ya le exigía a sus pequeños pulmones por algo de aire.

El pelinaranja le dio tregua y despegó sus labios de los de ella… se veía agitada con los labios hinchados, las mejillas rojas y el cabello algo revuelto…

-Ichigo…. –llevó sus dedos hasta sus labios, en los que aun sentía el contacto de su acompañante- yo…-

-Vamos Rukia sé que tú también lo deseas, pude sentirlo en ese beso… -volvió a besarle el cuello mientras sus manos viajaban hasta sus piernas, las acarició sin ningún rastro de vergüenza- ahora es cuando… - sin esperar respuesta se levantó junto con ella, por inercia ella enroscó las piernas en la cadera del pelinaranja y se aferró a su cuello. La llevó directo a su habitación y la dejó caer en la cama sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

Se quitó la camisa y la tiró a un lado sin importar en donde cayese… ella simplemente le contempló… no cabía duda de que tenía un buen cuerpo y ahora estando frente a ella sin nada de la cintura para arriba podía confirmarlo. Rukia se sentó al borde de la cama y acercó sus manos al torso del muchacho, acariciando la piel expuesta, Ichigo solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos disfrutando del contacto; si no la tomaba en ese momento se volvería loco… la empujó de nuevo a la cama y se posicionó sobre ella atacando de nueva cuenta su cuello, leves gemidos salieron de la boca de ella.

Le desabrochó la blusa con desesperación y la arrojó en algún lugar de la habitación, y realizó la misma acción con el pantalón de tela que tenia… ahora debajo de él se encontraba una Rukia en sostén y pequeñas bragas… Ichigo se relamió los labios ante la visión. La tomó del rostro y la volvió a besar con tanta intensidad que sentía que le devoraba la boca, siguió así por un largo rato hasta que se les acabo el aire de nuevo, fue en ese momento en el que Rukia aprovechó para quitarle los pantalones al pelinaranja para luego ser ella misma la que se quitara el sostén con un lento movimiento, pero de inmediato se tapo los pechos con ambas manos.

Sentía un poco de vergüenza al estar en esa situación, pero eso a Ichigo no le importaba, pues tomó ambas manos y las apartó… tomó de la barbilla a la pelinegra y la volvió a besar, no perdió el tiempo pues sus manos comenzaron a acariciar los pequeños pero firmes pechos, aun con sus bocas juntas escuchó un leve gemido por parte de ella. Ya era suficiente, su lado racional se había ido y sus ojos ahora tenían un tono más vivo… un amarillo, oro fundido sin duda; deslizó el pequeño trozo de tela que le quedaba a Rukia, mejor dicho lo desgarró de su cuerpo y sin perder más el tiempo la penetró y vio la expresión que tenía en ese instante… los ojos cerrados, las mejillas mas rosadas que cuando se besaron en el sofá, su pequeña boca entreabierta soltando un sonoro gemido de placer ante la intrusión.

-Ru… Rukia… - susurró cerca de su oído y en ese momento comenzó a moverse, saliendo de ella para luego penetrarla con más fuerza una y otra vez. Se sentía tan bien, estrecha, cálida, húmeda… era el paraíso; cada vez más aumentaba el vaivén de sus caderas llegando más hondo, ella se limitaba a gemir bajo él y clavarle las uñas en su fornida espalda, estaba cerca, lo sentía…

-Por favor… Ichigo… más… - los ojos de Rukia se encontraban cerrados presa del gran placer que sentía en ese momento, pero aun así no le era suficiente, su cabello se encontraba mojado debido al sudor que emanaba de su pequeño cuerpo… se mordió los labios para ahogar los sonoros gemidos que salían de ésta.

Ichigo no se negó al deseo de su compañera y aumentó aun más el ritmo de las embestidas, la pelinegra dejó de presionar las sabanas con sus manos y buscó la boca del pelinaranja, una vez logrado su objetivo las bajó de nuevo buscando las manos de aquel hombre con el que estaba… entrelazó sus manos con las de él… y tras unas cuantas embestidas más, ambos llegaron al más placentero clímax que jamás habían experimentado en sus vidas.

Con la respiración aun entrecortada de ambos, se miraron… el pelinaranja salió de ella escuchando un leve suspiro, se dejó caer a un lado de la cama mientras jalaba la sábana para cubrirlos a ambos. De inmediato Rukia se acomodo en su pecho mientras él le pasaba un brazo por la cabeza y aferraba su pequeña cintura con la otra, estaban exhaustos y no supieron en qué momento cayeron dormidos.

Desde aquella noche, nada volvió a ser igual… era solo cuestión de tiempo para que todo cambiara…

...-...

 _ **gracias por leer... espero saber su opinión acerca de esta historia...**_

 _ **con respecto a mis otras historias... espero poder actualizar pronto, no las abandonare y felices fiestas ^.^/**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bleach no me pertenece... es de Tite Kubo... esta historia es obra de mi retorcida mente...**_

 _ **gracias por tu review ale... aqui esta el penultimo capitulo... =)**_

 _ **"Yo soy la proyección de la mentira en que vives, júzgame y senténciame pero siempre estaré viviendo en ti"**_

 _ **Charles Manson.**_

 _ **"La paranoia es una forma de conciencia, y la conciencia es una forma de amor"**_

 _ **Charles Manson.**_

 **Capitulo 2. Acaecimiento.**

Dos hombres se encontraban en una pequeña sala, uno de ellos con un semblante bastante frío y hasta cierto punto sin expresión, ambos observando unas imágenes y con una pila de papeles en el escritorio.

-¿Nada aun?...- la voz de uno de los sujetos resonó entre aquellas paredes… con una cabellera rojiza y larga, amarrada fuertemente en una coleta alta, revisaba aquellos trozos de papel.

-Renji… las cosas se están aclarando… tenemos más pistas del maldito… últimamente el tipo ha estado cometiendo errores en sus asesinatos…- el sujeto de semblante frío caminó hacia unos archiveros y de uno de ellos sacó una bolsa sellada- aquí…- dejó la bolsa sobre el escritorio mientras se colocaba unos guantes-tenemos una evidencia bastante importante, como puedes ver… dentro de esta bolsa se encuentra una gorra-

El pelirrojo miró con atención el objeto, ante cualquiera que viera semejante objeto se percataría que no era más que una simple y sucia gorra.

-Es solo una gorra manchada con la sangre de la victima… Byakuya… señor- se mordió la lengua ante semejante falta de respeto- es solo mi opinión…-

Y era verdad, el objeto tenía enormes manchas de sangre provenientes de la reciente mujer asesinada el día anterior, no tenía la mayor importancia, tal vez la desprevenida mujer la portaba y al ser apuñalada repetidas veces, la sangre la había salpicado, o quizás la misma victima la había tocado con sus propias manos.

-Tantos años en esto y aun eres un novato Renji… en esto- Byakuya volteó la gorra, dejando ver algo que llamó la atención del pelirrojo-¿ves lo que dice aquí?...-

-¿"K"?... una inicial…-entonces algo hizo click… ahí estaba lo que estaban esperando durante esos años, una hermosa oportunidad de encontrarlo y terminar con todo eso, pero…- aun así, es una simple letra que podría significar cualquier cosa, la inicial de un nombre, un apellido… un establecimiento… un equipo… no sé, es algo difícil determinar si pertenece a la víctima o al culpable-

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero no es solo eso… primero, la víctima fue identificada como Yui Tachibana… como veras ninguna inicial con la letra k en el nombre- miró al muchacho y continuó- hemos investigado a los familiares, amigos y personas cercanas a ella y ninguno lleva esa letra en el nombre o apellido… pero lo más importante es que se están identificando las huellas en el objeto y también rastros de ADN- le enseñó una muestra dentro de una bolsa sellada mas pequeña- observa… se encontró este diminuto cabello dentro de la gorra, con esto podremos saber a quién le pertenece una vez tengamos los resultados podremos compararlos con nuestros registros…-

-¿Y si resulta ser de la victima?...-Renji en ocasiones necesitaba más que solo simples suposiciones para aceptar su realidad… llegando incluso a ser bastante necio.

-Imposible… la víctima tenía el cabello largo y castaño, y este…- acercó más la diminuta muestra hacia sus ojos grises- es de un extraño color… no concuerda con el de la víctima en cuestión…-

Tanto Byakuya como Renji tenían en sus manos las herramientas necesarias para atrapar al sujeto, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

…

-Te ves fatal- la exuberante mujer tomó asiento y entregó una taza de humeante café.

-Rangiku te pedí un té- la pelinegra tomó el café de las manos de Rangiku sin tener más opción… no sabía si su amiga era una despistada o solo le encantaba contradecirla- como sea, gracias-

-Te hará falta, al parecer hay noticias nuevas… y ya sabes lo que eso significa- la pelicastaña entornó las cejas mientras le daba un sorbo a su propio café.

-Genial, más trabajo por hacer- ahí estaba de nuevo, justo como cada mes, no podía evitar sentirse así desde que comenzó su trabajo en ese periódico, amaba su trabajo pero ciertamente eso ya le rebasaba.

Notó la mirada de su amiga, taladrándola con esos ojos… sabía lo que significaba y honestamente no tenía ánimos para hablar de aquello…

-Ni lo pienses Rangiku… no sabrás nada- vió el rostro de su amiga hacer una mueca, a veces resultaba ser algo infantil.

-Rukia ni siquiera sabes lo que te iba a preguntar… que injusta eres-

-No es difícil imaginarlo-

-Solo… es verdad… es que te veías tan feliz estos meses y en esta semana aun mas… dime, ¿ha pasado algo interesante?, ¿has conocido a alguien interesante?- era imposible parar a aquella mujer cuando empezaba con su interrogatorio.

Rukia suspiró, no le quedaba de otra… solo había una solución.

-No sé si es interesante… pero planeo averiguarlo en este tiempo, y es todo lo que te puedo decir- y así dio por finalizada la charla con la hermosa mujer-tengo… no… mejor dicho, tenemos trabajo que hacer, levanta ese trasero y empecemos ya…-

Horas más tarde la pelinegra junto con Rangiku salieron del trabajo, como siempre alguien ya esperaba a la pelinegra afuera. Ichigo divisó a Rukia apenas cruzó la puerta pero de inmediato se percató de que no venia sola.

-Hola… me pregunto si no tienes nada más que hacer a estas horas de la noche- Rukia se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de sus labios, pero Ichigo ni siquiera se inmutó, estaba bastante rígido y se fijó que su mirada era diferente… sus ojos parecían más ¿fríos?...

El pelinaranja observaba a la acompañante de Rukia… alta, hermosa en todos los sentidos… bonito cuerpo y hermosa cara, su larga cabellera con ese color… en esos momentos lo último que pasaba por su mente era esa belleza… no… para él, eso carecía de relevancia, un enorme sentimiento de odio comenzó a formarse dentro de él y supo que fue un grave error haber conocido a esa mujer esa noche.

Tratando de calmar los impulsos que tenía en esos momentos, le dirigió una última mirada a Rangiku antes de jalar a Rukia para irse de ese lugar, ya habría tiempo para conocer a esa mujer después… una sonrisa se instalo en sus labios.

Una vez en el departamento se dedicaron a cenar, el pelinaranja ya se había tranquilizado.

-¿Qué fue lo de hace un rato?... fuiste muy grosero ¿sabes?...- la pelinegra se encontraba lavando los platos.

-No sé de que hablas… es solo, que no me ha agradado, eso es todo- se acercó a ella por detrás, rodeándole la pequeña cintura con ambos brazos- olvidemos eso, que te parece si tú y yo nos vamos a la cama y jugamos un rato- le mordió la oreja y ésta de inmediato se ruborizó.

-Ichigo no empieces, debo trabajar mañana y me imagino que tu también…- cerró el grifo y se limpió las manos con un trapo, volteó a verlo y se colgó del cuello del pelinaranja…

-No escuché quejas de tu parte la otra noche… bueno… al menos no de reproche- le dio un beso y la pegó más a su cuerpo, casi alzándola pues la diferencia de estaturas era notable, a veces sentía que era demasiado brusco cuando estaba con ella, pero no podía evitarlo por más que quisiera…

-Quisiera… saber más de ti… hace meses que nos conocemos por así decirlo ya que no sé más que tu nombre y lo que me has dicho acerca de tu trabajo como médico… pero, siento que hay algo más que no quieres decirme…-

De inmediato el pelinaranja soltó a Rukia dejándola algo sorprendida… le dio la espalda encaminándose a la sala y encendiendo la televisión.

-No necesitas saber más que eso Rukia… me has aceptado de esta manera… confórmate con saber lo que soy cuando estoy contigo y no pidas más de lo que puedo ofrecerte- sin duda esas palabras fueron algo duras viniendo de él, se mantenía serio y con el seño fruncido, como si recordara algo que le diera demasiado asco.

-No lo hago por ser una entrometida… lo hago porque me importas, antes de que te conociera esa noche… no quería tener que ver con nadie pues mi trabajo era lo que más amaba… pero- Rukia se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado- ahora que te conozco ya no lo considero tan importante… me agradas y me la pasó muy bien cuando estoy contigo… después de la noche anterior lo comprendí, no es el simple placer que me das lo que me ata a ti… es algo mas… dime, ¿no sientes lo mismo?- esperó que esas palabras hubiesen llegado a él, y aun con el temor levantó la mirada hacia su rostro, vio como sus labios mantenían una línea fina y sus ojos aun estaban en la televisión, parecía estar pensando en algo… lidiando con algo pues sus facciones se tensaban y relajaban en repetidas ocasiones-no quiero presionarte... es lo ultimo que haría, sabes que si tu me pidieras algo yo...-

-¿Entonces estas diciéndome que si te pidiera cualquier cosa la harías?... – aun seguía con la mirada al frente-¿si te pidiera que dejaras tu trabajo lo harías?-

Rukia se tensó ante sus palabras… ¿dejar su trabajo?, ni siquiera lo había hecho cuando su hermano se lo pidió, alegando que era un trabajo que implicaba ciertos riesgos, ¿lo haría por Ichigo?… la respuesta era clara…

-No… cualquier cosa menos esa…- fue su última palabra.

-Al igual que tú… el contarte sobre mí es algo que no puedo hacer… como tú has dicho "cualquier cosa menos esa"… Rukia- ahora si se volteó a verla- si te contara sobre mí, entonces tu tendrías que abandonar tu trabajo… ¿es un trato justo no crees?... a veces las cosas no están siempre a nuestro alcance… podemos exigir a los demás pero no tenemos la intención de responder las exigencias de otros… ¿no crees que es algo injusto?...-

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo ahí?... ese no era el Ichigo que conocía, era alguien diferente al pelinaranja que iba todas las noches por ella a su trabajo, con el que pasaba el tiempo hablando de tonterías, con el que hacía el amor todas las noches… algo había cambiado en él… o… estaba mostrando cómo era realmente…

-Como sea… dejemos eso de lado y olvidemos el tema, nadie va a ceder, eso es más que obvio…- se levantó y apagó la televisión justo cuando las noticias comenzaban, siempre hacia lo mismo-hagamos algo más productivo que discutir… no está de más desestresarte un poco…- la tumbó en el pequeño sillón y se posicionó sobre ella, Rukia sabía bien sus intenciones y antes no se hubiese negado, pero debido a las palabras y la manera en la que Ichigo cambiaba de actitud de un momento a otro ya no estaba tan segura.

-En verdad, estoy algo cansada… no creo que esto sea una buena idea- trató de empujarlo pero no pudo moverlo ni un centímetro, el seguía devorando su cuello y tocando sus pechos con la mano que había metido debajo de la blusa de Rukia-espera… Ichigo… -pero sus palabras no surtían ningún efecto, parecía que él no le escuchaba… o tal vez sí, pero sus palabras eran ignoradas.

-Quédate quieta Rukia- tomó sus manos y las posicionó encima de la cabeza de la pelinegra poniendo un poco más de fuerza en el agarre para que ella no se soltará- tranquila, podríamos pasar un buen rato si te quedas quieta y dejas que haga todo el trabajo… - y de nueva cuenta volvió a besarla y a recorrer su cuerpo con la mano libre que le quedaba, acariciaba sus piernas explorando cada parte de ellas, lentamente fue acercando su mano hacia el centro de ellas palpando apenas por encima de la falda que en ese momento tenia Rukia… otro suspiro salió de sus labios.

-De verdad Ichigo, no creo que debamos…-su respiración se encontraba bastante agitada y sus manos ya tenían una pequeña marca roja debido a la fuerza que él ejercía sobre ellas, vio que Ichigo se quitaba la camisa y se desabrochaba el pantalón… de nueva cuenta sus palabras habían sido ignoradas, pero en realidad en su interior tenía una lucha interna… una parte de ella seguía resentida por sus palabras… pero otra, mucho más profunda le gritaba que se dejara llevar.

Apenas se quitó las prendas, Ichigo levantó la falta de Rukia y la penetró… ahogó el gemido con sus labios, sus sentidos se encontraban despiertos, una ola de sensaciones lo inundaron, sentía una necesidad casi animal en ese momento… justo como las otras veces no hubo ni un ápice de ternura en el aquel acto solamente ese instinto que lo guiaba. La pelinegra por su parte dejó de forcejear con el pelinaranja pues era inútil, él no se detendría a pesar de lo que ella le dijera, solamente se limitó a quedarse quieta a su merced… dentro de ella sentimientos de ira… resentimiento… placer y vergüenza crecían a cada momento que pasaba.

-Vamos Rukia…- le susurraba aumentado las embestidas, no se percataba del estado en el que ella se encontraba, para él lo primordial era el placer que sentía… dando las ultimas estocadas pudo sentir como su miembro era apresado por las paredes de la pelinegra propiciándole un gratificante orgasmo que lo hizo gruñir sonoramente, se dejó caer sobre ella acomodando la cabeza sobre el pecho de la pelinegra que aun subía y bajaba debido a la falta de aire.

A diferencia de las veces anteriores, en esta ocasión los brazos de Rukia no le rodearon la cabeza, ni jugaba con sus mechones como se había acostumbrado a hacerlo después de alcanzar juntos el clímax… no dijo nada y se quedó así por un buen rato, pero tras el extraño silencio alzó la vista y vio como ella tenía los ojos cubiertos por ambos brazos.

-Oye… Rukia…-se levantó de encima de ella y se sentó en el espacio que quedaba en aquel sofá, tomó su bóxer del suelo y se lo puso- enana… te estoy hablando… qué te sucede…- intentó retirarle los brazos y en cuanto lo hizo notó que ésta estaba llorando.

-Vete…-la pelinegra se limpió las lagrimas y acomodó su ropa.

-¿Qué?-Ichigo la miró levantarse y tomar su ropa del suelo… su camisa y su pantalón.

-Que te largues dije… ¿estás sordo?- le aventó su ropa a la cara-desde ahora no te quiero volver a ver, no me busques en mi trabajo y mucho menos vengas de nuevo aquí-

-De qué hablas enana… ¿Por qué?... –mientras decía eso se dispuso a ponerse sus prendas y levantarse para estar frente a ella y tomarla por los hombros-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-

-Me pasa que te dije que no quería… me pasa que esa actitud tuya no me está gustando para nada… -una pequeña lagrima cayó por sus rosadas mejillas… sus enigmáticos ojos comenzaban a nublarse por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir-¿quién eres?... no eres el mismo que conocí hace unos meses… a pesar de mis palabras te ha dado la gana de hacer con mi cuerpo lo que querías…-

-Entiéndeme, estar cerca tuyo me obliga a comportarme así… por más que quiero no puedo evitar comportarme de esa manera tan animal contigo… es tu aroma… la suavidad de tu piel al tacto con la mía… toda tu…- aspiró el aroma del cabello de Rukia y continuó-me hace querer tomarte en ese mismo instante… por favor Rukia… no me pidas que me aleje, no podré hacerlo- en ese momento Ichigo cayó de rodillas abrazando y aferrándose a su pequeña cintura.

-Ichigo levántate…- trató de levantarlo pero era imposible, era claramente más pesado; todo lo contrario a lo que ella esperaba él aferró mas el agarre.

-solo si te retractas de tus palabras Rukia, no me alejes de ti… no lo hagas tú también…-

En la mente de Rukia resonaron aquellas palabras _**"no lo hagas tu también"**_ … ¿eso significaba que Ichigo ya había pasado por eso?... y de ser así… ¿Quién lo habría abandonado?... era por eso que se comportaba de esa manera, sin duda había algo en su pasado que le afectaba.

-Dime Ichigo… ¿es que acaso no quieres estar solo… y por eso te aferras a mí?- dado que el cuerpo del pelinaranja se veía más relajado, Rukia aprovechó la oportunidad para separarlo de su cuerpo y mirarlo a los ojos…- es eso verdad… ¿no soy más que un medio para evitar la soledad?-

-No lo sé…- apenas un susurro en sus labios… hasta hace unos meses era lo que sentía… soledad… pero tras conocer a Rukia esa sensación se había esfumado… pero aun así, sabía que eso no debía ser.

-Adiós Ichigo- se encaminó hacia la puerta y la abrió dándole una clara invitación al pelinaranja para que se marchará- hasta aquí llega lo que sea que hayamos tenido hasta ahora-

El pelinaranja se levantó del suelo y cerró la puerta de manera violenta, acorralando a Rukia entre ésta y su cuerpo.

-Rukia no hagas esto mas difícil… ¿qué es lo que quieres de mi?-en su mirada avellana habían destellos amarillos que denotaban cierta furia y hacían énfasis en sus palabras.

-Solo quiero que tengas la suficiente confianza en mí para contarme sobre ti… quiero saber cuáles son tus miedos… tus deseos, anhelos… quiero saber tu pasado para poder comprender tu presente… eso es lo que quiero de ti Ichigo…-

-Mis razones para no contarte sobre mi… - se tomó los cabellos naranjas con ambas manos- no quiero perderte… si te contara la verdad tendría que alejarme definitivamente de ti y en verdad no quiero hacerte daño…-

-¿Hacerme daño?... crees que no podré soportar la verdad… -

\- Si te contara quien soy… entonces tendría que matarte Rukia… y eso significaría perderte… - su mirada se oscureció mientras apretaba los puños.

Rukia abrió de sobremanera los ojos… ¿matarla?, a que se refería él. Dio un paso hacia atrás pegándose más a la puerta-¿a qué te refieres Ichigo?-

-Las simples palabras te han provocado esta reacción… una respuesta tan común en los seres humanos, el miedo provoca la acción de huida ante el peligro…- se separó de ella- es lo que siempre provoco en los demás… simples mortales asustados de ellos mismos… vidas absurdas que tienden a juzgar a otras… es lo mismo que la soledad… es la respuesta ante semejantes actos humanos que nos empuja a apartarnos de aquellos hipócritas…-

-Ichigo…- le tomó del brazo- no sé qué cuán doloroso sea tu pasado… quiero saber de él… el dolor en tus palabras son evidencia de que algo te atormenta, solo quiero ayudarte… déjame hacerlo, te aceptare con todos tus pecados no me importa cuán graves hayan sido-

-No sé que gano en confiar en ti… eres humana como el resto, estas propensa a cometer errores y eres vulnerable ante los peligros de esta vida… - le tomó la barbilla y le dio un beso- solo dame tiempo… pero prométeme que una vez sepas la verdad… no me alejaras de ti…-

No le dijo nada pero con solo una mirada le hizo saber la respuesta… iban a volver a besarse pero unos golpes a la puerta se los impidió… la pelinegra abrió la puerta y tras ésta se encontraba un pelirrojo bastante conocido para ella.

-¿Renji… que haces aquí a esta hora?- se sorprendió de sobremanera pues era muy raro que su amigo…- pasa…-

Renji entró de inmediato al departamento pero al llegar a la sala se encontró con una sorpresa que no se esperaba.

-¿Quién demonios eres?- volteó a ver a su amiga con una mirada interrogante, un leve gruñido salió de la garganta de Ichigo.

-Renji, el es Ichigo… es mi…- se quedó callada… ¿Qué es lo que eran?... no estaba segura.

Ichigo se acercó hasta Rukia y pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella-somos algo así como una pareja…- una sonrisa se enmarcó en el rostro del pelinaranja, mientras Rukia lo miró de mala manera.

-Rukia… - con un tono demandante Renji le habló…-¿quién es este hombre y que hace a estas horas en tu departamento?-

Al pelinaranja no le agradó ese tono ni la manera en la que el pelirrojo se dirigió a Rukia, tan familiar e intimo… demandando una respuesta como si fuese su dueño.

-Ya te lo he dicho… si no quieres creerlo es tu problema…- Ichigo se volteo hacia Rukia quien lo miraba con algo de enojo, pero poco le importó… le dejaría claro a aquel tipo que ella era de él-te espero en la recamara- y la besó con tanta intensidad para luego separarse de ella y dirigirle una mirada al pelirrojo… se metió al cuarto de la pelinegra sin decir más.

La evidente incomodidad y enojo se instaló en la habitación… Renji había acudido al departamento de Rukia con la intención de comunicarle a Rukia los hallazgos recientes de su hermano y a llevarle unos cuantos folders con alguna información que debía publicarse. Hablando con el volumen de voz más bajo y claro posible pasaron un rato discutiendo del tema así como la presencia de cierto pelinaranja en aquel lugar… Rukia le explicó a Renji acerca de Ichigo y lo que ahora representaba para ella, por supuesto que aquello molestó al pelirrojo pues no se fiaba de aquel sujeto… algo le decía que escondía algo oscuro.

Más tarde Renji se despidió de Rukia advirtiéndole que tuviese mucho cuidado con el pelinaranja y si necesitara ayuda no dudará en llamarle, la pelinegra entró a su habitación y encontró al pelinaranja dormido en su cama, con la frente llena de sudor y los ojos apretados… además de que susurraba unas palabras incomprensibles para ella. Era evidente que estaba teniendo pesadillas, se acercó a la cama y se acostó junto a él acomodando su cabeza en su pecho, de inmediato él la rodeó con los brazos y pareció calmarse, así ella también calló dormida.

…

Rangiku caminaba hacia su casa, aquel día había faltado al trabajo debido a asuntos personales… solo unas esquinas mas para llegar a su casa, la calle se encontraba desierta y oscura en algunas zonas.

Revisó su reloj de nueva cuenta, diez de la noche, no era demasiado tarde pero aun así parecía serlo. Aceleró el paso para ganar tiempo… mas no se esperó que al pasar en uno de los oscuros callejones fuera jalada del brazo hacia éste.

-No te muevas- dijo el hombre que la tenia pegada a la pared- esto no dolerá… al menos no por mucho tiempo-

Esa voz, juraba haberla escuchado en algún lugar, pero su mente no lograba procesar la información y no recordaba a quien pertenecía…

-No es nada personal sabes… no es tu culpa, desde el día que te vi te noté cierto parecido con esa maldita… así que cúlpala a ella…-

Algo filoso se deslizaba por la mejilla de Rangiku… no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que era… el sujeto la sometió hasta el suelo halándole el cabello y enredando este entre sus frías manos… era demasiado evidente que la fuerza contrastaba demasiado con la de ella… no conforme con eso la hizo inclinarse para poder poner un pie en su espalda evitando así que se levantara.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?... mi bolso se encuentra ahí- le señaló el objeto que debido al susto se le había caído- puede tomar todo el dinero que desee…-

-No necesito tu dinero… es lo que menos me importa, me provoca repugnancia como las personas valoran más el dinero y piensan que tienen todo asegurado con éste… no si reírme ante tal ingenuidad… la avaricia de los hombres por el dinero me impresiona- presionó mas su pie contra la espalda de la mujer mientras ésta soltaba un pequeño grito que de inmediato fue callado con las manos del hombre- que escandalosa- le dio una bofetada que la hizo caer al suelo con un hilillo de sangre corriendo por su labio ahora partido.

-¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?... el atacar así a una mujer en una calle oscura es de cobardes…- Rangiku intentó levantarse pero al querer hacerlo sintió una ligera punzada en el tobillo izquierdo.

-Todas las personas somos cobardes… solo piénsalo, ¿preferirías entonces que te matara en un lugar más público?... entonces comprobarías que no soy el único cobarde, pues te aseguro que nadie te ayudaría… simplemente el egoísmo de ver por su bienestar sin importarle la de los demás puede mas con ellos… así que no me hables de gente cobarde-

La mujer abrió más los ojos ante semejantes palabras, pero estaba atemorizada por una en especifico _"matarte"_ … acaso aquel sujeto iba a matarla… ¿Por qué? Ella no había hecho nada malo… ni siquiera lo conocía, solo había tenido la mala suerte de estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado…

Levantó la mirada hacia el sujeto que se erguía frente a ella, esa noche las nubes había desaparecido, dejando una hermosa luna… y fue gracias a la iluminación que ese astro le brindaba que logró distinguir la cara del sujeto.

-Tú…- articuló apenas la mujer presa del miedo, la confusión y la sorpresa- cómo es que…- pero no terminó de pronunciar las palabras pues algo filoso se había instalado a un costado de su abdomen propiciándole un gran dolor.

El sujeto sacó de un solo movimiento y con gran fuerza el arma para contemplar el color rojizo que se escurría de éste, de nueva cuenta incrustó el objeto en el cuerpo de la mujer… una y otra vez, cada una con más fuerza que la anterior y en los lugares estratégicos, pero en esta ocasión un nuevo punto se había agregado, sin titubear le abrió la garganta de un solo tajo, observó como la sangre comenzaba a salir en grandes cantidades con el gorgoteo del mismo… sonrió a sus anchas _**"una menos"**_ pensó… esa satisfacción se instaló en su ser… no solía "charlar" con ellas antes de realizar su "trabajo", esa sin duda había sido un excepción, que no volvería a repetir… miró sus manos cubiertas por unos gustes manchados con el liquido espeso color carmín, las cerró haciendo un puño con ellas y salió de ahí, en esa ocasión no se molestaría en esconder el cuerpo… sabia que se estaba arriesgando pero aun así no lo hizo.

…

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la pequeña ventana del departamento, palpó el otro lado de la cama, pero se encontraba vació y frío… creyó que el pelinaranja ya se había marchado a su trabajo, tal vez le había surgido alguna urgencia o algo por el estilo… no le dio mayor importancia y comenzó a alistarse para irse al trabajo.

Estaba por salir cuando su celular vibró, era raro que le llamaran a esa hora de la mañana, le extrañó pero se apresuró a contestar, tal vez sería algo importante.

-¿Hola?...-sostenía el celular con la mano derecha mientras que con la otra recogía los folders de la mesa.

 _-_ _ **"Rukia… soy Renji…"**_ – la voz del pelirrojo sonaba algo rara… entrecortada y temblorosa.

-Es temprano y estaba por ir a mi trabajo así que más te vale que sea importante…-

 _ **-"¿Aun estás en tu departamento?... quédate ahí, iré por ti… estaré ahí en unos 20 minutos"**_ _-_ ignoró el comentario de Rukia.

-¿por qué?... ¿Qué está pasando?... Renji…-

 _-_ _ **"Es Rangiku… ella… está muerta…"-**_ directo al punto, sabía que no debía darle más vueltas al asunto, en cuanto mas rápido lo supiera mejor.

Hubo un gran silencio después de aquello… no podía creer lo que su amigo le dijo, apenas el día anterior había hablado con ella por teléfono.

-Pero... ¿Cómo?...- sus manos comenzaron a temblar… sentía las piernas algo débiles y un malestar en el pecho.

 _-_ _ **"te explicare en cuanto llegue… solo espera"…**_ _-_ y colgó dejando a una Rukia bastante anonadada con el sonido del teléfono que indicaba que la llamada había finalizado…

No pudo evitar dejar caer el celular al suelo y ella de rodillas, las lágrimas de dolor resbalaban por sus mejillas llegando hasta su boca probando su sabor salado, al llegar al periódico, Rangiku había sido la primera en hablarle y en convertirse en su amiga… y ahora se había ido...


	3. Chapter 3

**bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo.**

 **lamento la tardanza pero me he quedado sin internet... la historia ya estaba terminada pero aun no había podido subirla debido a ese inconveniente. pero aqui esta, espero les haya gustado la historia, la verdad no se de donde salio la idea pero... a mi en lo personal me ha gustado mucho poder plasmarla... les agradezco a todos por la espera y por sus reviews... gracias.**

 **Capitulo 3. Resiliencia**

" _ **A veces la gente no quiere escuchar la verdad porque no quiere que sus ilusiones se vean destruidas"**_

 _ **Friedrich Nietzsche.**_

.

.

.

" _ **Toda verdad atraviesa tres fases: primero es ridiculizada; segundo, recibe violenta oposición; tercero, es aceptada como algo evidente."**_

 _ **Arthur Schopenhauer.**_

.

.

.

Mirando fijamente el suelo y sin emitir ningún tipo de sonido, así se encontraba aquella pelinegra, postrada en una fría silla metálica, una entre tantas de una corta fila de las mismas pero que no tenían a ningún ocupante. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y como acto reflejo volteó a la fuente del sonido, frente a ella se encontraba un hombre alto de semblante frio y algo inexpresivo.

—Nii-sama…— la mujer se levantó de su lugar con algo de dificultad, pues estar esas horas ahí sentada ya le estaba afectando.

El hombre no le dijo nada y únicamente la miró con esos ojos grises, le señaló la puerta siendo una clara señal de que lo que sea que tuviera que discutir con ella, tendría que ser en privado. Ella entendió y se encaminó hacia el pequeño cuarto, con cada paso que daba sentía como las piernas le pesaban mas, una extraña sensación se instaló en su pecho, algo así como un mal presentimiento.

—Tengo entendido que conocías a aquella mujer… Rukia— Byakuya le había pedido a Renji que llamara a Rukia esa misma mañana para darle la terrible noticia, era mejor así, pues creía que entre más rápido se enterara el dolor por la pérdida pasaría de igual manera.

—La conocí el primer día en el periódico—los ojos empezaban a arderle—era… mi amiga—

—Su muerte no fue un simple accidente… ¿lo sabes verdad?— le tendió un sobre—míralo por ti misma…—

Rukia sacó del sobre unas cuantas fotografías en blanco y negro, en ellas podía observarse lo que precia ser una mujer cubierta de sangre con varias heridas en diferentes partes del cuerpo tendida en un enorme charco de liquido que definitivamente era su propia sangre, ante semejante imagen la pelinegra apartó la mirada de ellas.

—Fue degollada y le perforaron los pulmones… también tenía algunos cortes en el rostro y las costillas rotas, además de que su tobillo se encontraba fracturado— el tono de Byakuya era monótono rayando casi en la frialdad… era su trabajo, no importaba si era su hermana, creía que decirle de manera sutil las cosas no cambiaria en nada los hechos… así que ¿para qué molestarse en ello?

— ¿Saben quien fue?...—la pelinegra dejó las fotos sobre la mesa de una manera algo brusca… la tristeza que antes sentía se había esfumado convirtiéndose ahora en enojo.

—Creo que la respuesta es más que obvia… ¿no crees?...—

— ¿Estas diciéndome que fue él?...— se horrorizó ante tal pensamiento.

—Renji espera los resultados del laboratorio, en unos minutos más sabremos quién está detrás de todo esto y entonces podremos atraparlo…— Byakuya se sentó en su enorme silla de cuero color negro, entrelazó sus manos a la altura de sus labios… se veía sereno como si todo lo que estaba aconteciendo no tuviese la más mínima importancia— ve a tu departamento, te llamaré si surge algo mas… sé que fue tu amiga y dado que ella no tenia familiares pues…—

—De acuerdo Nii-sama… pasaré al departamento para asearme y comer algo, necesito justificar mi ausencia en el periódico y… hablar con Hisagi y Kira, ellos también apreciaban a Rangiku—

Dejó a Byakuya solo en su oficina y se fue a su trabajo… era ya más de medio día por lo que era más que obvio que no trabajaría.

Darles la noticia a aquellos dos hombres fue terrible, Kira sufrió un colapso y fue hospitalizado, mientras que Hisagi entre llantos y gritos salió furioso del lugar… para los demas, también fue un gran impacto pues no solo habían perdido a un empleado valioso, sino también a una gran persona… Kyoraku, quien estaba reemplazando a Ukitake debido a que había sufrido otra crisis debido a su enfermedad, decidió darles la tarde libre a los empleados debido a la conmoción por la que todos estaban pasando.

Llegó poco más de las nueve de la noche a su departamento, no sentía hambre en esos momentos más bien parecía que su cuerpo se movía por inercia… tras cerrar la puerta se fijó que las luces estaban apagadas, por lo que intuía que Ichigo aun no había llegado, tal vez su trabajo se había complicado. Semanas atrás le había dado una copia de sus llaves para que pudiese entrar sin problema alguno.

Se duchó y cambió de ropa… la tranquilidad en aquel lugar era tal que casi le sacaba de quicio… pero tampoco quería encender la televisión, pues sabía muy bien lo que vería en ella, se acomodó en el sofá, sus parpados se sentían tan cansados como si no se hubiesen cerrado en días, tan pesados que casi sentía como éstos se cerraban, pero una vez cerrados, aquellas imágenes del cuerpo de su amiga se le venían a la mente.

Un ruido la hizo dar un pequeño respingo, unos golpes bastante fuertes a su puerta, tan insistentes… _**" ¿Ahora qué?"**_ pensó mientras se levantaba e iba a abrir la misma. Renji se encontraba frente a ella, se veía bastante tenso justo como en la mañana o tal vez aun más… su mirada se fijó en ella y la tomó por los hombros empujándola al interior del departamento.

— ¿Qué demonios te sucede Renji?— eso la había tomado por sorpresa, su amigo jamás la había tratado de esa manera.

—Recoge tus cosas… nos vamos en este instante Rukia— en su voz no había ni una pisca de vacilación, definitivamente eso no era ninguna broma.

Rukia se quedó dubitativa aun con la puerta entreabierta, dudó unos minutos antes de cerrarla por completo.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Renji?... no pienso hacerlo si no me dices lo que está pasando…— él se veía bastante serio –Renji… hey… ¿Qué pasa?—se acercó a él y puso su mano en su hombro.

—Los resultados ya están listos… se los he entregado a Byakuya— se volteó hacia ella— ya sabemos la identidad del maldito bastardo—

— ¿Es real?... Renji… ¡al fin!, ¿lo han atrapado ya?...— con aquella noticia la muerte de Rangiku no pesaba tanto— espero que le den tantos años de prisión al maldito… sé que eso no revivirá a Rangiku pero al menos… tu me entiendes…—

—Rukia… tenemos que hablar… pero antes debemos salir de aquí… así que toma tus malditas cosas de una buena vez— el pelirrojo se dirigió a la recamara de su amiga y sacó una pequeña maleta del closet y comenzó a aventar unas cuantas prendas en ella— no te quedes ahí parada y ayúdame… ¡date prisa!...—

—No entiendo nada… explícate Renji… ¿Por qué te comportas de esta manera?... pareces un desquiciado…—

Renji se enderezó y se puso frente a ella, le tomó de la mano y acarició su cabeza— no me queda otra opción que decirte la verdad Rukia… sé que esto será doloroso pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que corras la misma suerte que Rangiku…—

— ¡Habla de una maldita vez!...— Rukia se estaba poniendo furiosa, todo ese extraño comportamiento la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

—No sé cómo empezar, sinceramente jamás esperé algo como esto… bueno tal vez sí, pero no a este extremo— la cara de Rukia se contrajo mas ante la confusión— bien, solo lo diré… los resultados de las pruebas a las muestras revelaron que el culpable de todos esos asesinatos a esas mujeres es…— el pelirrojo dio un largo suspiro —Kurosaki Ichigo… él es el asesino al que hemos perseguido por años… lo siento Rukia—

La pelinegra soltó una sonora carcajada ante lo dicho por su compañero, debía ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto. Pero al ver a los ojos de su amigo de inmediato dejo de reír y volvió su semblante más serio.

—Deja de joderme Renji… ¿Cómo puedes jugar con algo así?, no es para nada gracioso… sé que Ichigo no te cae bien pero… esto es demasiado, incluso para ti…— se apartó un poco de él y caminó hacia una de las ventanas… el aire que se colaba por éstas era fresco, no le cabía en la cabeza como su amigo podía jugar con algo tan serio como eso.

—Pero no es mentira Rukia, es la verdad… investigamos acerca de él y no creerás todo lo que encontramos, además los registros que tenemos coinciden; por mucho que te duela aceptarlo él es el culpable de la muerte de Rangiku— la giró para quedar frente a ella— es por ello que tienes que salir de aquí, es muy peligroso… entiéndelo malditasea podría regresar y asesinarte—

Rukia negaba con la cabeza, no quería aceptar que eso fuera cierto, era imposible que el pelinaranja fuese un… no… definitivamente debía haber un error.

—Cállate Renji, eso no es más que una vil mentira… no es verdad, ahora lárgate y déjame en paz porque no iré contigo a ninguna parte—

El pelirrojo sabía que algo como eso podía ocurrir, pero aquello no impediría que pusiera a salvo a su amiga. Si Rukia era una testaruda aun a pesar de todo, él también lo seria.

—Ten… léelo— le dio unas hojas que tenía dentro de la chaqueta que llevaba— vamos… si después de eso aun no quieres creerme, yo… me iré— no era del todo cierto que la dejaría pero al menos debía intentar aquello.

La pelinegra tomó aquellas hojas y las leyó cuidadosamente… al principio su ceño estaba totalmente fruncido, pero mientras leía cada línea sus ojos se abrían cada vez más a causa de la sorpresa… sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse una vez más en ese día debido a las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, pero rápidamente las limpio, no quería que su amigo la viese en tan deplorable situación.

—Renji esto… ¿de dónde lo has sacado?— arrugó las hojas y concentró la mirada en su amigo, la información de esas hojas la habían puesto así, debía haber una equivocación con los datos plasmados… a lo mejor se habían equivocado de persona… si eso debía de ser— ¡contéstame!—

—Te dije lo de las pruebas… tu hermano y yo las vimos juntos, y me horroricé con el hallazgo… pues era exactamente el sujeto que me encontré aquí cuando vine la otra noche, de inmediato le conté a tu hermano y entre los dos investigamos sobre él… como ves— le señaló los papeles— ahí está todo lo que encontramos sobre él… Kurosaki Ichigo fue alguien problemático desde muy temprana edad… siempre en peleas callejeras… cuando entró a la universidad conoció a la que sería su primera víctima… Inoue Orihime, al parecer tuvieron una relación muy conflictiva y ella lo abandonó… él se cambió de universidad y se especializó como médico… pero tiempo después "casualmente" se encontraron de nuevo y él se encargó de enamorarla… Inoue cayó en su trampa… pero tiempo después ella desapareció por varios meses hasta que la encontraron muerta a las orillas de un puente… su cuerpo ya estaba en avanzado estado de putrefacción… Ichigo fue sospechoso directo pero debido a falta suficientes de pruebas lo dejaron en libertad condicional… es por ello que teníamos registros de él en nuestra base de datos…—

Rukia escuchaba atentamente todo eso… no podía ser posible que eso le estuviese pasando… se había enamorado de un asesino. Ahora las lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas, cayó de rodillas frente a Renji y dando un grito de dolor golpeo el suelo con las palmas de sus manos. Renji de inmediato intentó levantarla pero ella se negaba a ponerse de pie… pues el dolor en su pecho cada vez iba en aumento. El pelirrojo se agachó junto a ella y le acaricio la espalda como un gesto tranquilizador… le dolía ver el estado de su amiga, tan destrozada… ya más calmada Rukia levantó la cabeza mostrando sus hinchados ojos.

—No iré a ningún lugar Renji…— su voz se escuchaba mas ronca debido al llanto.

—Rukia… lo harás… no puedes arriesgar tu vida de esta manera, ¡él es peligroso!— ¿A pesar de todas las pruebas aun seguía sin aceptar la verdad?, ella no se quedaría en aquel lugar se la llevaría de ahí, así fuera a rastras.

—No cambiaré de opinión… yo quiero… saber…— su respiración era agitada— no… yo necesito saber la razón… tal vez pueda convencerlo de entregarse y así las consecuencias sean menores… al menos déjame intentarlo Renji… por favor, solo esta vez confía en mí—

—Confió en ti Rukia, en quien no confió es en él… te dejaré aquí pero solo si yo estoy presente, tu sola jamás…— la determinación de Renji era fuerte, no se iría así como así.

— Si estás aquí no podré hacer nada… entiéndelo, no tienes de qué preocuparte; no creo que Ichigo vaya a hacerme daño, si así fuese hace tiempo que él…- _**"me hubiese matado"**_ terminó en su mente, recordó las palabras que le había dicho la otra noche… ahora todo tenía sentido, esa actitud de él, la negativa a contarle acerca de su pasado; pero aun así tenia la mínima esperanza de que algo pudiera cambiar.

Renji sabía que debía estar loco si aceptaba aquello, era prácticamente un acto suicida, pero ante la cara de suplica de su amiga no sabía qué hacer, pero de inmediato una idea cruzó por su mente.

—De acuerdo… estaré afuera de tu departamento y si necesitas ayuda solo…llámame, ¿sí?...— tras decir aquello el pelirrojo salió del lugar no sin antes realizar unas llamadas.

En la oscura habitación, Rukia se encontraba acostada en su cama, pensando en la mejor manera de hablar aquello con el pelinaranja. Ciertamente su cabeza estaba hecha un caos, por un lado odiaba a Ichigo por asesinar de la manera más vil a su amiga, pero por el otro que al parecer era mucho más fuerte de lo que ella pensaba sentía algo más profundo por él, la almohada tenia impregnada su aroma; el sonido de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, debía ser él… la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a un pequeño rayo de luz proveniente de la sala.

Una figura se asomó por ella y entró a la habitación, sintió la cama hundirse bajo el peso del pelinaranja y cómo sus fuertes brazos se aferraron a su pequeña cintura para después sentir como la nariz de Ichigo se hundía en sus cabellos azabache.

— ¿Estás dormida ya?— la voz ronca de él cerca de su oreja le erizó la piel, aun sabiendo la verdad podía tener este tipo de reacciones que no eran precisamente miedo.

—Estaba esperándote—se volteó y le acarició los cabellos, ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera? Era algo que no podía explicar, era más bien algo instintivo que surgía de lo profundo de su ser — ¿Dónde estabas?… no he sabido de ti desde anoche…—

—El trabajo me tenia ocupado… eso es todo…— de repente giró de manera un tanto brusca posicionando a la pelinegra sobre él— no sabes cuánto necesito un buen descanso…—su hermosa sonrisa se ensanchó en cuanto alzó las caderas encontrándose con las de Rukia.

Rukia dio un pequeño respingo, se suponía que le sacaría la verdad y lo convencería de entregarse por las buenas, pero estaba haciendo todo lo contrario… estaba excitada al igual que el pelinaranja, aquella posición y la ronca voz del hombre debajo de ella le dejaban poco a la imaginación, si no ponía un alto en ese instante sabía que no sería capaz de negarse después… como pudo quitó las manos del pelinaranja que estaban en su cintura acariciándola descaradamente y se bajó de él sentándose a un lado de la cama.

—Ichigo… necesitamos hablar— el pelinaranja se sentó al escuchar esas palabras, intuía que algo pasaba.

Pero un silencio incomodo se formó en el ambiente, la pelinegra no sabía cómo decir aquello, entonces se aventuró a hacer las cosas lo más directas posibles, no podía seguir alargando más esa situación cada minuto que pasaba era demasiado valioso como para desperdiciarlo.

—Lo sé todo— vio la cara de confusión del pelinaranja, pero éste aun no decía nada ni se atrevía a formular ninguna pregunta para saber a qué se refería ella, así que ante esa actitud no le quedó de otra más que continuar con aquello— sé quién eres; que la policía te busca… se lo de Orihime, que tú fuiste el que…— dudó un poco al decir aquella palabra que muy en el fondo le desagradaba y repugnaba —que fuiste tú el que las asesinó, y que… fuiste el que asesinó a Rangiku anoche…—

Esperaba alguna reacción violenta por parte de él, o una negativa ante tal acusación, una justificación… algo, pero en lugar de eso solo obtuvo como respuesta el silencio. Los ojos de él estaban ocultos con los mechones que caían sobre su rostro apenas visible por esa oscuridad que los envolvía; las sabanas bajo sus manos estaban arrugadas a más no poder, su engaño había sido descubierto pero a pesar de eso aun tenia la creencia de que podía negar aquello y seguir como si nada, sin duda una idea lo bastante estúpida para ser creída.

—No sé a qué te refieres con eso, y no sé quién te haya dicho semejante mierda, pero es todo una vil mentira…— se volteó hacia ella y le acarició la mejilla, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para que Rukia le creyera, y si hacerse el tonto funcionaba, pues lo haría.

—Por favor no mientas más Ichigo, no lo hagas… la policía te identificó como el culpable de todas esas muertes, las pruebas realizadas a una evidencia que dejaste te delataron…—

Justo en ese momento el celular de Rukia comenzó a emitir un sonido, una llamada de un número conocido para ella, intentó alcanzar el teléfono pero el pelinaranja fue más rápido… tomó el celular y en la pantalla iluminada pudo leer el nombre del que realizaba la llamada, _"Renji"_ era el nombre que se leía en aquel aparato.

—Dame eso Ichigo…— trató de arrebatárselo pero él se lo impedía, le sujetó ambas manos con una de las suyas mientras con la otra deslizaba el icono en la pantalla para desbloquear la llamada y poner el altavoz. De inmediato dejó el celular sobre la cama y le cubrió la boca a Rukia para que ésta no emitiera ningún tipo de sonido.

—" _ **Rukia… tu hermano ya está al tanto de todo"**_ —era el pelirrojo al otro lado de la línea.

—…—

—" _ **¿Rukia... estas ahí?, contesta…"**_ — esto preocupó a Renji, el silencio prolongado aun cuando alguien había aceptado la llamada entrante, definitivamente algo no andaba bien en el departamento. Y de repente la llamada se cortó no sin antes escuchar un leve quejido al otro lado de la línea que sin duda era de su amiga, esto alertó al pelirrojo.

El pelinaranja había dado por terminada la llamada, de inmediato supuso que el que le había contado todo a Rukia era aquel pelirrojo que había ido a su departamento la otra noche… se enfureció, había sido atrapado y todo gracias a un descuido de su parte. Las muñecas de Rukia estaban algo adoloridas y rojas debido a la presión que el pelinaranja estaba ejerciendo sobre ellas al momento de soltarla ella se quejó un poco, y como acto reflejo llevo ambas a la altura de su pecho.

—Así que fue ese maldito pelirrojo— volvió a tomar a Rukia de las muñecas y la empujó al colchón dejándola a ella bajo su cuerpo, aprisionándola para que no pudiese moverse aunque ella forcejeara por liberarse— ¿Quién demonios es él Rukia?… ¡contéstame!...— la ira ya se había instalado en su cabeza y no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

—Es… estás lastimándome— los ojos de la pelinegra estaban abiertos a más no poder, trataba de moverse, pero por más que lo intentara no podía mover a Ichigo ni un solo centímetro de encima de ella, la cara que tenia él en ese momento ciertamente le aterraba, parecia fuera de sí— la pregunta aquí seria… ¿Quién eres tú realmente Ichigo?...— entonces la presión en sus muñecas aumentó mucho más al punto de que ya no sentía esas extremidades como parte de su propio cuerpo, ya no lo soportaba más, jamás pensó llegar a esa situación— por favor… me duele… ichi… Ichigo, detente por favor— y lagrimas de dolor comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, que en ese momento se encontraba pálidas como señal del intenso dolor que tenia.

Un pequeño lapsus de cordura llegó a la mente del pelinaranja que lo hizo darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, algo raro en él cuando se trataba de ese tipo de situaciones… jamás le había pasado aquello, las suplicas jamás surtieron efecto en él al momento de dañar a sus víctimas antes de arrebatarles la vida, no importaba cuanto suplicasen e implorasen por ello… a él no le importaba, pero ahora, viendo a Rukia llorar y suplicar para que la soltase le hizo que algo en su pecho se removiera, ¿remordimiento por dañarla?, ¿culpa por las lagrimas que caían de sus enigmáticos ojos?... no lo sabía, pero de inmediato la soltó como si el solo contacto con su piel quemara la suya.

—Entrégate Ichigo, ellos ya lo saben todo no puedes seguir evadiendo esta situación… acepta el resultado de tus acciones… quizás así, no sean tan duros contigo— la voz era apenas un audible hilillo que salía de manera temblorosa de sus finos labios.

— ¿Qué no serán duros conmigo... eso te han dicho?... no seas tonta Rukia, lo que pides es imposible para mí— trató de tocarla pero ella se alejó de él como un acto reflejo, su mano quedo suspendida en el aire para luego caer a un costado— ya veo… ¿acaso crees que te hare daño?... enana…—

—Yo… no lo sé, ya no se qué pensar sobre ti… de un día para otro descubrí que la persona de la que enamoré es un…— no pudo pronunciar la última palabra.

—Asesino… dilo, por qué te cuesta decir la palabra… eso es lo que soy. He arrebatado la vida a tantas mujeres de maneras que no te imaginas, he visto las expresiones en sus rostros… sorpresa… duda… dolor… agonía y luego nada… ver como el brillo en sus ojos se va extinguiendo me ha provocado un enorme placer— la sonrisa en el rostro de Ichigo afirmaba aquellas horribles palabras, incluso al contarlas le propiciaba cierto placer y satisfacción— pero… de alguna manera, y no sé cómo o por qué, el hacerte daño no me satisface ni me llena de ese increíble placer tan familiar para mi… es raro, tal vez es el hecho de que seas diferente a ellas… a ella…— observó las palmas de sus manos detenidamente y luego a ella.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente asustando a Rukia, mientras que Ichigo seguía en ese estado, Renji junto con otros hombres armados irrumpieron y de inmediato rodearon la cama apuntando al pelinaranja con sus armas, el pelirrojo aprovechó eso para jalar a Rukia fuera de ésta situándola detrás de él como una forma de protección. Ichigo reaccionó ante esa acción y levantó la mirada clavándola en Renji, pero antes de que se levantara uno de los hombres se abalanzó sobre él aprisionando ambos brazos y la cabeza, mientras que otro le apuntaba a la cabeza con un arma… sabía que no había escapatoria.

—Renji no… suéltenlo…— la pelinegra trató de acercarse pero su amigo se lo impedía. Veía como todos esos hombres rodearon el cuerpo del pelinaranja y lo esposaban… sacaron a Ichigo de la habitación, entonces ella trató de alcanzarlo pero Renji de nueva cuenta no se lo permitió.

— ¿Qué demonios te sucede?... ¿a dónde crees que vas?... — le obstruyó el paso— ese maldito pagará por sus crímenes—

— ¿A dónde lo llevaran Renji?... — su mirada era suplicante y eso de cierta manera enfureció al pelirrojo.

—Por ahora estará tras las rejas y custodiado, no podemos fiarnos de él… podría escapar de un momento a otro, entiéndelo de una buena vez, el es peligroso—

—Llévame ahí, quiero ir con ustedes— a pesar de todo ella quería estar lo más cerca posible del pelinaranja.

—Estás loca, no irás a ningún lado, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estas pidiéndome?... no te reconozco Rukia, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?—

La pelinegra guardo silencio mientras le suplicaba con la mirada a Renji que la llevara con ellos a donde fuera que mantuvieran aislado al pelinaranja— por favor, si en verdad eres mi amigo entonces concédeme solo esto… jamás te he pedido nada, pero ahora, solo te pido que me dejes estar a su lado… suena loco lo sé, pero se lo prometí— lo ultimo lo dijo mas en un susurro que Renji no alcanzó a escuchar del todo.

Jamás había visto a Rukia pedirle algo con tanta desesperación, aquella mujer frente a él no era su amiga de la infancia, con la que había convivido tantos años… de la que se había enamorado. No tuvo más opción que concederle aquello, muy a su pesar la llevó a donde el pelinaranja había sido trasladado, su hermano ya la estaba esperado; la situación no era alentadora, al parecer el juicio se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente por la tarde, pero el dictamen ya estaba hecho… no cabía duda, era culpable.

Ichigo se encontraba en un amplio cuarto sin nada más que una mesa y unas sillas, aquella sala se encontraba bien iluminada y en la puerta dos sujetos custodiaban, tanto fuera como adentro. Byakuya Kuchiki era el encargado del interrogatorio hacia el pelinaranja, sabía que era el tipo de asesino catalogado como organizado, debido a su propio perfil derivado de cada asesinato, todo apuntaba a ello, entonces no sería muy difícil hacer que él confesara todo, ya que en estos casos o mejor dicho en este tipo de asesinos era factible que confesaran alardeando de sus atrocidades, eso les daba también un tipo de satisfacción.

La amplia sonrisa que tenía el pelinaranja en ese momento solo le confirmo aquello a Byakuya… incluso sentía la penetrante mirada de éste recorriendo su cuerpo, como inspeccionándolo, pero a pesar de eso se mantenía sereno e inexpresivo como siempre; alguien como él simplemente no le intimidaría.

—Planeas mantenerme aquí sentado el resto de la noche o comenzarás de una buena vez— Ichigo apuntó su dedo hacia el reloj que se encontraba fijado en la blanca pared, el tono de su voz era más bien de burla— Sigo esperando… _"señor"—_

—Sabes porque estas en este lugar— no era una pregunta, sino una clara afirmación… Byakuya se acercó a la mesa y extendió unas cuantas fotografías, el interés del pelinaranja se posó en aquellas imágenes haciendo que su sonrisa se extendiera aun más en su rostro; _**"maldito"**_ pensó el pelinegro.

Con cada imagen el semblante de Ichigo se llenaba de algo parecido al orgullo, satisfacción y hasta aprobación… llegando incluso a admirar algunas imágenes más que otras y afirmando con la cabeza. Después de ver cada una de ellas se reclinó sobre su asiento cruzando los brazos y sus piernas mientras miraba a Byakuya.

—No sé cómo pueden llamar arte a aquellos cuadros que cuelgan en los museos… esto— señaló las fotografías —es el verdadero arte, la verdadera naturaleza del hombre inmortalizada en una sola imagen… la belleza esta en los ojos de quien mira…—

La mirada de Byakuya se endureció aun más, pero no demostró cuan enfadado estaba, ni el asco que le habían provocado aquellas palabras —tu mataste a todas estas mujeres… eso es más que obvio, todas las pruebas apuntan hacia ti… pero la pregunta clave es… ¿Por qué?... ¿cuál es la razón que te llevó a arrebatarles la vida?— vio como se encogía de hombros y se acomodaba de nuevo en aquella posición pero eso era todo, que confesara los crímenes era una cosa… pero sacar el motivo era otra.

— ¿Cambiaria en algo si revelo el motivo?... ¿reducirían mi condena con ello?—

—Es absurdo siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad—

—Entonces es irrelevante, limítense a saber que lo hice y ya…— no quería remover esos recuerdos de nuevo.

—Podemos estar aquí toda la noche si es necesario y créeme que lo haremos Kurosaki— dio un golpe seco a la mesa con ambas manos, empezaba a cansarse de las evasivas de aquel sujeto.

Uno de los oficiales que custodiaban la puerta se acercó a Byakuya mientras terminaba de hablar por su pequeña radio —Capitán Kuchiki, el teniente Abarai solicita hablar con usted en estos momentos— el pelinegro solo afirmó con la cabeza mientras tranquilizaba su respiración; el oficial tomó eso como una respuesta afirmativa y salió de la habitación.

— ¿Kuchiki?...— observó a Byakuya detenidamente —en verdad tienes cierto parecido con ella…— era el mismo apellido de Rukia, de eso se dio cuenta el pelinaranja y al parecer Byakuya se dio cuenta de su pequeño descubrimiento.

—No te atrevas a decir su nombre con esa sucia boca… sé perfectamente que engatusaste a mi hermana— los ojos grises de Byakuya se oscurecieron aun más mientras fijaba su mirada en él.

—Yo no la _"engatusé"…_ lo que ella y yo tenemos va mas allá del maravilloso sexo que tenemos todas las noches, no sabes cómo le encanta estar conmigo por voluntad propia… oírla gemir mi nombre en cada embestida es incluso mucho más gratificante que el placer de desgarrar la carne de todas esas mujeres, ni tú ni nadie puede comprender esta conexión que tenemos… lo que lleva a querer tenerla cerca mío…—

Tras el enorme espejo de la sala que más bien era una ventana, un pelirrojo apretaba los puños fuertemente que casi podía hacerlos sangrar, la pequeña mujer a su lado se limitaba a cerrar los ojos.

— ¿Es de eso de lo que estas enamorada?... un monstruo sin sentimientos que solamente te usa para saciar sus instintos… la única razón por la que no te ha matado es esa Rukia… malditasea entiéndelo de una vez— Renji no aguantó más, ya no podía seguir callando lo que pensaba, pero la pelinegra no respondió a aquello, su vista seguía fija en lo que ocurría detrás del cristal.

Minutos después de infructuosos resultados, Byakuya se les unió… su cara estaba más seria de lo normal, aun seguía furioso por las palabras del pelinaranja, sintió unas ganas enormes de matarlo en ese mismo instante pero se contuvo, se suponía que debía ser todo un profesional, debía evitar caer en aquel sucio juego.

—Se niega a darnos el móvil de los asesinatos… mañana mismo en el juicio se dictara su sentencia, no hay más que hacer—

—Nii-sama… quiero hablar con él… te pido… le pido que por favor me permita hablar con él— Rukia hizo una reverencia ante su hermano… en verdad necesitaba hablar con él.

El pelinegro dudó al respecto, no quería que su hermana cruzara palabra de nuevo con aquel miserable… pero… que podía perder, había seguridad en el lugar por si el maldito intentaba algo, así que aceptó dicha petición.

A un paso de la puerta, se encontraba algo nerviosa… la abrió lentamente y entró, ahí se encontraba él a unos cuantos pasos de distancia que los separaba. Por su parte él ni se había percatado de la nueva presencia en la habitación, únicamente se limitaba a contemplar sus manos sobre la mesa. Un carraspeo lo sacó de su trance, y la vio de pie frente a él observándolo fijamente, de inmediato se levantó de su asiento acercándose a ella pero justo antes que le diera alcance algo se impactó en su mejilla derecha, abrió de sobremanera los ojos y de inmediato llevo su mano hacia la mejilla afectada.

—Eso es por mí— y con su otra mano impactó la barbilla del pelinaranja con toda la fuerza que cabía en su pequeño puño, Ichigo cayó al suelo debido al impacto y la sorpresa, un pequeño hilillo de sangre empezaba a escurrir de sus labios —y eso es por Rangiku y las demás…— ambas manos le dolían debido a los golpes que le había dado pero su mirada se mantenía fría y dura… después de ver la reacción del pelinaranja y escuchar aquellas palabras salir de su boca no le quedó de otra que resignarse a la dura realidad.

— ¿Rukia qué demonios?...— se levantó del suelo y la tomó de los hombros, ante esto los oficiales se pusieron alerta pero la voz de Rukia les aseguro que no había problema.

—Así que después de todo… tenía razón Ichigo…— se acercó a él y lo tomó de la camisa para poder mirarlo a los ojos —no era más que un medio para evitar la soledad… nada más que un simple juguete que complacía tus necesidades… solo eso…— lo soltó y se apartó un poco de él.

— ¿De qué hablas enana?… tu eres más que eso…— se acercó de nuevo, solo un paso más cerca — eres diferente—

Rukia miró al oficial de la puerta y le pidió que la dejara sola con Ichigo, este por supuesto se negó pero tras la insistencia de ella no le quedó más que aceptar y salió de la habitación.

—Y es por ello que no me has matado, ¿cierto? – Ichigo no contestó, Rukia soltó un leve suspiró

— ¿Me odias acaso?— la voz de Ichigo se escuchaba tranquila —contéstame Rukia… ¿después de saber todo esto… has llegado a odiarme?—

—Te propongo algo Ichigo… si me cuentas toda la verdad… solo entonces no te odiaré, pero si me mientes…— dejó las palabras al aire mientras Ichigo parecia considerar lo que ella le había propuesto.

—En verdad… no me gustaría que me odiaras, cualquier cosa menos eso… no tú…— le tomó las manos y la guió hasta la mesa —mi niñez no fue nada fácil, mi madre fue violada y asesinada frente a mis ojos por unos sujetos que jamás atrapó la policía… a mis ocho años de edad eso fue algo realmente duro para mi… mi padre ya no volvió a ser el mismo después de eso, empezó a beber y se volvió un alcohólico, siendo hijo único me fue difícil vivir aquellos días…— la pelinegra escuchaba atentamente cada palabra, empezaba a sentir algo de lástima por Ichigo, pues a tan temprana edad vivió aquella desgracia —la clínica poco a poco fue hundiéndose y papá también, un amigo suyo nos brindó ayuda durante ese tiempo, por desgracia tuvimos que internar a mi padre a una clínica de rehabilitación, pues en más de una ocasión intentó quitarse la vida… quedé al cuidado de Urahara, el extraño amigo de mi padre, lo ayudaba en su tienda—

Rukia tomó una de las manos del pelinaranja y le dio un apretón, señal de que continuará con su relato, Ichigo miró su mano cubierta por la de ella… pequeña, delicada… cálida.

—Durante el instituto me metía en todo tipo de peleas… me molestaban por el color de mi cabello, fue así durante los tres años… tiempo después entré a la universidad, quería ser médico pero desgraciadamente ahí fue donde la conocí— el pelinaranja retiró su mano de la de Rukia y se limpió el sudor que comenzaba a formarse en su frente —durante el primer año conocí a una chica llamada Inoue Orihime, desde la primera vez que la vi me gustó, tenía un hermoso cuerpo y una linda voz, era algo ingenua, al menos en ese tiempo…— algo en el interior de Rukia se removió… sentía algo en su pecho, una pequeña punzada, y le desagradaba escuchar como Ichigo se refería a aquella mujer de esa manera… ¿celos tal vez?... —la invité a salir un par de veces… con el tiempo se me declaró y comenzamos una relación… conforme pasaban los días las cosas iban cambiando… ciertamente empezó a comportarse de una extraña manera, coqueteaba con otros hombres incluso si yo estaba presente… eso me ponía furioso y he de admitir que en una ocasión llegué al extremo de darle una bofetada… un día me abandonó por un compañero mío llamado Uryu, no lo soporté más y me cambié de universidad… tenía tantas ganas de vengarme de ella pues me enteré que había estado viéndome la cara todo ese tiempo mientras se veía a escondidas con Ishida. Durante el año siguiente conocí a un grupo de jóvenes que solían llamarse "Los espada", tenían un par de negocios ilícitos con drogas… ayudé en un par de asuntos y ellos me pagaban, fue así como logré terminar la universidad, pero después tuve problemas con Grimmjow, uno de los integrantes, pues me acusó de haberlos delatado, así que mandó golpearme hasta el punto de casi matarme… mi recuperación fue lenta y pase varios días en el hospital debido a eso—

Rukia se sorprendía cada vez más, cada nueva información era demasiado para ella… no sabía si sentir lástima o compasión por Ichigo, el pelinaranja continuó —cuando me recuperé, decidí poner mi plan en marcha, Inoue pagaría por haberme abandonado… la contacté tiempo después, al parecer las cosas con Ishida no habían funcionado, me dediqué a enamorarla… quería que cayera de nuevo ante mí para así poder hacerle lo que me hizo a mí, lo conseguí, o al menos eso fue lo que creí… pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando la descubrí revolcándose con otro, en esta ocasión; Ulquiorra Ciffer… pero en esta ocasión no fue simplemente un golpe lo que recibió de mi… no… pagaría con algo mucho mejor… su miserable vida. Así que la seguí…comencé a memorizar sus horarios, los lugares a los que frecuentaba… y el día menos pensado la acorralé en un callejón y le clave un cuchillo en el pecho… directo al corazón… lo retorcí una y otra y otra vez, pero no me bastó, le clavé el cuchillo en varias zonas del cuerpo, escuchando sus quejidos de dolor… suplicando que me detuviera, pero eso solo hacía que quisiera hacerlo más… vi como me miraba… en sus ojos no había más que miedo y dolor, disfruté de ello, sí que lo hice… y no me arrepiento de ello, si pudiera hacerlo de nuevo lo volvería a hacer una y otra y otra vez… hasta que ella pagará por lo que me hizo… por burlarse de mí—

—Ichigo, tranquilo… — le tomó nuevamente las manos, brindándoles suaves caricias… tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con bastante dificultad, el remover aquellos recuerdos le había hecho daño… parecia que sufriría un ataque… intentó levantarse para pedir ayuda pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo él se lo impidió jalándola cerca abrazando su cintura y enterrando su cara en su pecho… podía sentir como temblaba… le acarició el anaranjado cabello —aquí estoy…— no pudo contenerse más y lo abrazó, sabía que él no lloraría… entonces ella lo haría por él… por ella… por ambos; lo hizo en silencio, todos esos factores habían hecho a Ichigo lo que era ahora y no había marcha atrás, lo sabía muy bien no podía hacer nada más.

Byakuya entró por la puerta viendo la escena con desaprobación, de inmediato sacó a Rukia de aquella habitación, ya había obtenido lo que quería y solo quedaba ponerle fin a todo ese asunto lo más rápido posible. Encerraron a Ichigo en una de las celdas a la espera del juicio que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente; Rukia por su parte no quiso regresar a su departamento y se quedó en aquel lugar a la espera de lo que sucedería con el pelinaranja. Al día siguiente se celebró el juicio y debido a toda la evidencia y la confesión del mismo pelinaranja, el juez Yamamoto dio su veredicto; por obvias razones tanto Renji como Byakuya no dejaron estar presente a Rukia en el juicio pues no querían que complicase las cosas ni que sufriera mas… más tarde fue el mismo Byakuya el que le informó a Rukia la resolución del juez.

—Pena de muerte— fue todo lo que el pelinegro dijo a su pequeña hermana que de inmediato soltó un grito de dolor ante semejante noticia — es mejor así Rukia… al menos no sufrirá, es mejor que lo que le esperaba en prisión…— _**"aunque se merecía ese sufrimiento"**_ pensó Byakuya mientras abandonaba el lugar.

—Nii-sama…— tal vez su hermano tenía razón, pero eso significaba que ya no lo volvería a ver nunca más, a pesar de todo ella quería al pelinaranja… sabía que era una masoquista al pensar de esa manera, pero no le importaba.

El plazo para cumplir la condena se cumplió… por los pasillos casi oscuros caminaba el pelinaranja, tenía las manos esposadas al igual que los pies unidos con una cadena que apenas permitía su paso, justo antes de entrar a esa habitación sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban por la espalda, no necesitaba ser adivino para saber quién era, el cálido abrazo se rompió cuando Rukia pasó delante de él.

—No sabes cómo me gustaría que esto no hubiese terminado así— Ichigo trató de acariciarle la mejilla pero las esposas en sus manos se lo impedían —supongo que esto es un adiós enana…—

—Te equivocas Ichigo, solo es un "hasta luego"… nos veremos de nuevo, tal vez en otra vida… podremos estar juntos… no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, te he aceptado tal y como eres…—

El pelinaranja se inclinó hasta tocar los labios de Rukia, fue apenas un rose, ya había aceptado su destino, aun así no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, pero en esos momentos su voluntad comenzó a flaquear. No se dio cuenta cuando Rukia lo tomó de la cara y lo jaló hasta su altura para darle un beso, uno profundo… lleno de amor, le dolía que eso acabara así, pero era lo único que podía hacer.

—No me arrepiento de nada… pues si hubiese sido de otra manera no te hubiera conocido… al menos este maldito infierno fue más agradable teniéndote a mi lado…—

—Ichigo… yo… no me importa tu pasado… yo… te amo…— y de inmediato se volvieron a besar, querían prolongarlo todo lo posible, las despedidas siempre eran duras y no querían separarse.

Pero el oficial que lo custodiaba interrumpió aquella escena llevándoselo a la pequeña sala, entró en ella y observó la camilla que se encontraba a un lado.

—Aquí lo tiene doctor Mayuri— habló uno de los oficiales que llevaba al pelinaranja, lo empujó bruscamente hacia el interior de la habitación —suerte, maldito— soltó una carcajada y cerró la puerta en el proceso.

—Ponte cómodo… esto no tardara mucho— el tono de aquel hombre era totalmente sarcástico, estaba burlándose tal como él lo había hecho con Byakuya el día del interrogatorio; le aseguró los pies y las manos con una correa de cuero duro —Me intriga de sobremanera lo que ronda por sus retorcidas mentes… no lo sé, tal vez me siento identificado con ustedes… pero— estaba preparando una solución en un pequeño frasco — creo que la diferencia entre ustedes y yo… es la manera en la que canalizamos nuestros propios impulsos, la manera en la que he sublimado mi propia locura y deseos de muerte es diferente, aquí estoy… de cierta manera estoy haciendo lo que tú has hecho todos estos años… pero ante los demas, esto es más aceptable… ¿irónico verdad? –

Ichigo solo lo miraba sin emitir juicio alguno ante sus palabras, aunque debía de admitir que tenía razón…los prejuicios de la sociedad en ocasiones condenaban y favorecían a otros que ciertamente estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

En menos de una hora, todo había acabado, al fin su corazón había dejado de latir y el brillo de la vida se escapó de sus imponentes ojos… Ichigo Kurosaki había muerto.

.

.

.

" _ **Quien con monstruos lucha cuide de convertirse a su vez en monstruo. Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti."**_

 _ **Friedrich Nietzsche.**_

.

.

.

 _ **Presente.**_

—Deberías descansar— el pelirrojo se acercó a ella… hacia una hora que habían salido de aquella clínica —estas pálida y ojerosa, te ves muy cansada…—

—Dime Renji… ¿Qué harán con su cuerpo?— fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de ella.

—Tu hermano no me dijo demasiado, pero creo que será incinerado y luego sepultado… no lo sé con exactitud…—

La mirada de Rukia seguía perdida en el algún lugar, sus piernas se movían automáticamente… su mente estaba apagada; no podía pensar en nada más…

—Te llevaré a tu departamento— la ayudó a subirse al coche y se encaminó al lugar…

Le ayudó a subir las escaleras… le cocinó algo pero ella lo rechazó; la situación era preocupante… así pasaron los días y la pelinegra seguía de la misma manera… renunció a su trabajo en el periódico lo que decepcionó un poco a Ukitake pero de cierta manera comprendía su situación.

Sentada en la penumbra de su cuarto, observando a través de la ventana el cielo nocturno, Rukia Kuchiki hacia eso todas las noches…

—Rukia… deberías parar esto… no es justo para ti— la voz de su hermano resonó en la habitación ocasionando que de inmediato volteara a verlo…— pase lo mismo cuando perdí a mi esposa… me costó demasiado superarlo, y de no ser por ti y Renji… no sé si hubiese salido adelante, por eso te pido… no… te exijo que pares esto de una vez; ya no eres la mujer llena de vida que amaba su trabajo y a sus amigos… no eres ni la sombra de ella… ¿es eso lo que quieres, terminar de esa manera?, si es así, lo estas logrando; creí que eras más fuerte que esto, pero me doy cuenta que tenía demasiadas expectativas puestas en ti… no solo estas decepcionándome a mí y a Renji… has decepcionado a Ukitake y a Shiba Kaien… no solo confió en ti para ese puesto sino que logró que Ukitake te contratara y ¿todo para qué?... para que de un día para otro tiraras todo a la basura…—

Se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño abrazo que apenas duró unos minutos, él no era ciertamente demasiado cariñoso… pero aquello era sin duda una muestra de su preocupación por ella… la recostó y arropó en su cama, acariciando sus negros cabellos… su hermano tenía razón, no podía seguir así; a partir de ahora regresaría a como era antes… al menos lo intentaría… sentía como el sueño se apoderaba de ella, sus parpados comenzaban a pesarle… con una última mirada hacia la ventana cerró los ojos pronunciado una inaudible palabra o mejor dicho un nombre…

—Ichigo…— _**"¿acaso un corazón destrozado podía seguir latiendo?"**_ , eso era lo que rondaba su mente, no estaba muy segura… jamás podría olvidarlo de eso estaba más que segura; los enigmáticos ojos se cerraron, sumiéndola en un profundo sueño…

...

wow creo que me quedo demasiado largo... rn fin espero les gustara... =)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo. este es el final de la historia... lamento si a alguien no le agrado que matara a ichigo pero era necesario para la historia, lo siento. u.u espero les agrade este ultimo capitulo es algo asi como una pequeña recompensa para rukia...**_

 _ **Epilogo. Trecho.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **La raíz de todas las pasiones es el amor. De él nace la tristeza, el gozo, la alegría y la desesperación."**_

 _ **Félix Lope de vega.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Nuestro destino ejerce su influencia sobe nosotros incluso cuando todavía no hemos aprendido su naturaleza; nuestro futuro dicta leyes de nuestra actualidad."**_

 _ **Friedrich Nietzsche**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

No sabía por cuánto tiempo había estado en la misma postura, ciertamente ya no sentía los dedos de los pies; hacía días que quería ir a aquel lugar… sonaba algo absurdo pero estar ahí le traía tranquilidad y paz, no podía explicarlo; tal vez era el sonido del viento mecer las hojas de los arboles, cada uno de lo que había ahí… o quizás el sentirse a gusto con tan solo el rojizo cielo que ya amenazaba con cambiar a su enigmático color oscuro, las pequeñas estrellas apenas eran visibles ante los imponentes rayos que se empezaban a extinguir en el lejano horizonte.

Acarició la fría loza con sus dedos, estaba algo sucia y al parecer los efectos de la lluvia y el viento ya empezaban a surtir efecto pues ésta ya empezaba a desgastarse.

—Estos años no han sido nada fácil, algunas veces aun son así– levantó el recipiente que se encontraba a un lado, lo limpió y vertió un poco de agua en él —en verdad deseé ya no estar aquí… me dejé llevar por la situación, me abandoné a mi misma… todos aquellos que una vez conocí siguieron con sus vidas como si nada hubiera pasado, yo no pude…—

Se levantó con algo de dificultad pues las piernas le temblaban, sacudió su ropa y continuó.

—No fue solo lo acontecido lo que me impidió olvidarlo, claro que no… hubo algo más; y fue por ello que pude regresar a como era antes, al menos a la mitad de esa persona. Creo que me tomó bastante tiempo el poder venir a visitarte… no me mal entiendas… no es que no quisiera hacerlo, es solo que aun no me sentía preparada para ello —juntó sus pequeñas manos recitando una oración… con los ojos cerrados.

Era la única persona en aquel desolado lugar, una brisa fresca removió sus oscuros cabellos y de inmediato se abrazó a sí misma.

—Solo espero que un día volvamos a encontrarnos… en otra vida, tal vez… no lo sé, solo quiero una razón para creer que pueda ser así… ¿acaso es pedir demasiado?... si es así no me importa, me gustaría ser egoísta por una vez en la vida— una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios —el hubiera ya no existe eso lo sé de sobra; solo me quedan los recuerdos del ayer, las sensaciones del ahora y las expectativas del mañana. Suena demasiado cursi lo sé… jamás he sido una persona de esas, pero desde que… no importa ya en realidad, carece ya de importancia—

— ¿Hablando sola de nuevo?... ¿sabes que he pensado seriamente internarte a un psiquiátrico?— la voz de una segunda persona se escuchó en aquel lugar.

—Si ya me lo has dicho muchas veces… pero hasta ahora no he visto resultados— la mujer aun seguía dándole la espalda al recién llegado.

—Aun no encuentro el lugar adecuado… es difícil encontrar uno barato y con buenos servicios, ¿o es que acaso quieres uno en donde te aten con una inmaculada camisa de fuerza?— se acercó a ella para tocarle el hombro —yo creo que no—

La pelinegra se volteó y se encontró con un joven hombre, mucho más alto que ella pues apenas le llegaba a la altura del pecho y debido a ello debía mirar hacia arriba para encontrarse con sus hermosos y enigmáticos ojos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí… no se suponía que llegabas hasta el día de mañana?...— miró al joven con unos ojos acusadores pues le había mentido acerca de su llegada, él de inmediato apartó la mirada un tanto nervioso ante esos hermosos ojos color violeta que justo en esos momentos tenían un tono oscuro que los hacían verse de un azul profundo, como el de la noche.

—Creí que te alegrarías de verme… hasta te compré un regalo… que no traje… y que te daré luego— no podía ante esa mirada, esa mujer siempre conseguía todo lo que quería con tan solo verlo a los ojos —está bien… terminé antes de lo planeado y creo que te extrañaba un poco… ¿estás feliz?— frunció el ceño mientras sus mejillas adoptaban un pequeño rubor.

—Akira…— le acarició una de las mejillas y de inmediato aquel joven le tomó la mano para acariciársela —no sabes cuán feliz me hace escuchar eso… te amo…— Rukia se puso de puntillas y depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla que antes estaba acariciando.

—También te amo… pero no me hagas repetirlo, es demasiado vergonzoso ¿sabes?— le dio un cálido abrazo a la pelinegra y le tomó la mano, ambos caminaron de regreso a la entrada del lugar.

Antes de subir al coche que se encontraba estacionado echó una última mirada, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había estado en ese lugar.

— ¿No le guardas rencor?... ciertamente no tengo nada en su contra pero… de alguna manera te hizo daño…— Akira tenía la mirada en la carretera por lo que no pudo ver como el rostro de Rukia se ponía triste.

—No puedo…— el joven le miró de reojo pero de inmediato regresó la vista a la carretera —no me mires de esa manera… ¿acaso tu si?...— esa duda rondaba en la cabeza de Rukia desde hacía algún tiempo, después de que le contara su historia.

—No te puedo decir con exactitud… ya que no lo conocí; pero oír aquella historia de tus propios labios, bueno… tal vez al principio sí—

— ¿y ahora… que es lo que sientes?—

Akira detuvo en coche y lo estacionó a la orilla de la carretera, se viró para mirar a Rukia a la cara, con la expresión más seria que tenia.

—Te vi sufrir en ocasiones por su culpa, y créeme que eso me partía el corazón, aun lo hace en ocasiones… eres lo más importante que tengo; y justo por eso es que en ocasiones desearía que jamás lo hubieses conocido, es una sombra que te impide ser feliz…-

—No digas eso… también eres lo más importante que tengo, gracias a ti fue que salí adelante, me diste la fuerza para levantarme; sin ti tal vez yo…—

—Ni siquiera lo menciones… no quiero ni pensar en eso— Akira le besó una mano a Rukia mientras este encendía de nuevo el motor del coche retomando su camino —no tienes por qué sentirte sola… tienes a muchas personas que te aman, Renji… Byakuya; el señor Ukitake y a mi… no olvides que yo te amo… mamá…— esas palabras sin duda se instalaron en el pecho de la pelinegra.

—Lo sé, y es por ello que no puedo odiarlo… si no le hubiese conocido jamás te hubiese tenido a ti; creo que es suficiente razón para no olvidarlo del todo. Cuando te veo a ti, lo veo a él— el muchacho frunció el ceño, ciertamente no le gustaba que lo comparecen con él — incluso justo ahora me recuerdas mucho a él, siempre tenía esa expresión cuando algo no le agradaba—

Akira Kuchiki era un joven de 17 años de edad, estudiante de medicina… aun vivía con su madre pues no le agradaba la idea de dejarla sola.

Rukia miró a su hijo; cabello oscuro igual al suyo… lo llevaba desordenado y parecia que nunca lo peinaba, cosa que no era cierta porque sí que lo hacía, pero éste simplemente se negaba a permanecer así, había heredado los ojos profundos de su padre y el color de piel, además de que su rostro era casi idéntico al de él, era por así decirlo una copia de él… inclusive en el ceño tan característico que traía la mayoría de las veces. Lo único que había heredado de ella era el color de cabello y su carácter.

Unos meses después de la muerte de Ichigo, Rukia descubrió que estaba embarazada, los síntomas que presentaba no eran simplemente por el cansancio y la depresión en la que se sumió tras su pérdida, aquella noticia la llenó de felicidad pero también de miedo… ¿Cómo reaccionaría su hermano ante semejante revelación?, la respuesta fue tal como se la imaginó; Byakuya se opuso al nacimiento de aquel ser, alegando que era una aberración el traerlo al mundo _"no puedes dar a luz al hijo de un asesino… es aberrante la sola idea, simplemente no lo harás. Mañana mismo te programaremos una cirugía para extraerlo"_ , esas palabras le hicieron llenarse de indignación, ¿quién era él para decidir la vida de su hijo?... de inmediato rechazó la oferta de su hermano, se marchó del departamento y encontró un nuevo trabajo. El tiempo pasó y a Rukia ciertamente ya le costaba realizar su trabajo, pues el embarazo estaba algo avanzado, afortunadamente fue Byakuya quien la contacto… durante el tiempo que se había marchado comprendió que aquello que él había propuesto era todavía más aberrante. Le ofreció ayuda a Rukia y aceptó a la criatura una vez que éste nació.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo las cosas tomaron su lugar, Akira se llevaba mejor con Byakuya que incluso llegó a considerarlo como un padre, tras saber de su origen lo aceptó, aun así no perdonaba del todo a su verdadero padre, sabía que las circunstancias lo habían llevado por aquel camino, pero lo que había hecho sufrir a su madre, eso no se lo perdonaría.

—Llegamos…— la voz de Akira sacó a Rukia de sus pensamientos, la ayudó a bajar del auto mientras sacaba sus maletas del mismo, vio a su madre observar el cielo nocturno — ¿Qué tanto miras, no piensas entrar?—

La pelinegra le dedicó una tierna sonrisa —adelántate, iré en un minuto— el muchacho le hizo caso y entró al departamento… Rukia miró la calle, no había nadie más en ella, la noche era oscura y algo fría, le recordó a aquella noche cuando lo conoció, no pudo evitar suspirar ante el recuerdo — solo espera un poco más…—

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN.**_

 _ **fue algo corto lo se, en fin, nos vemos a la proxima =) espero poder leer sus reviews para saber que les parecio la historia ;)**_


End file.
